The Hamilton Crew Watches Hamilton
by SugarRushedTornado
Summary: Hamilton and his friends crash into the 21st century to watch Hamilton! Ghosts, secrets, grudges, and chaos run rampant through memories. (Yes, I suck at summaries, don't judge) I DON'T OWN THE CAST OF HAMILTON OR LIN MANUEL MIRANDA'S AMAZING SONGS! (SOME ANIMATOR'S VIDEOS ARE FREQUENTLY REFERENCED AND THEY'RE IDEAS/DESCRIPTIONS AREN'T MINE EITHER) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

No one had expected falling out of the sky. Heck, no one expected landing in a room filled with chairs and a window overlooking a theater either. But so it happened. Alexander, John, Lafayette, Mulligan, Burr, General Washington, Eliza, Peggy, Angelica, Thomas Jefferson, and James Madison, all landed on a heap in the middle of the room.

Alexander, unfortunately, was at the bottom of the pile.

After a few minutes, the gentlemen had brushed themselves off, helped the ladies up and started wandering around the medium-sized room. Suddenly a voice could be heard throughout the room.

 _Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the year 2017!_ The voice boomed. _I do hope your landing wasn't too unpleasant. You see, there's a reason I pulled you out of your own time frame._

"Time, what now?" Jefferson asked.

 _A musical was released last year and has taken the world by a storm with it's story. This musical is called, Hamilton, in honor of one of our founding fathers._

Lafayette clapped and whistled for a stunned Alexander. "Wait to go, Alex!"

Jefferson, green with envy muttered under his breath to Madison, "Who would want to see a musical about that little sh-"

"Language, please, Jefferson." Washington said coming up behind him. Jefferson flushed, but nodded.

 _I believe, president Washington, will keep everyone in line. And now, without further ado, let us begin!_

Everyone took a seat in the chairs set out for them and looked out the window to a stage. The theater lights darkened. And the musical of Hamilton's life story began.

 _How does a bastard, orphan, son of whore and a Scotsman_

 _dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence_

"Is that me singing?" Burr asked incredulously.

"Why is Aaron singing?" Eliza wondered aloud. She looked at Alexander who was sitting next to her. "Isn't this your musical? Alexander?" She then saw the look on his face, and decided to keep watching.

Alex's face was pale. He'd worked so hard to forget those memories of the beginning. His childhood was not a good one.

Laurens (Who sat on Alexander's other side,) looked at his best friend's pale face and wondered what could have possibly been so bad about his friend's childhood.

 _impoverished, in squalor_

 _Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?_

 _The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father_

Laurens perked up. "Hey, that's me!" He frowned for a second. "Ten dollar?"

 _Got a lot farther by working a lot harder_

 _By being a lot smarter_

 _By being a self-starter_

 _By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter_

Jefferson snorted. "Why would you put a fourteen year-old in a job like that? Especially if it's that kid?" He threw his hands up in disbelief and almost hit Burr over the head. Everyone shushed him and he crossed his arms.

 _And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away_

 _Across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up_

 _Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of_

 _The brother was ready to be, steal, borrow, or barter_

Jefferson raised an eyebrow. "And stealing's illegal too!" Again, everyone shushed him. He looked at Madison, who shrugged. "It's a catchy song."

 _Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned_

Alexander winced. "That was a horrible year. Half of the town drowned."

 _Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain_

 _Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain_

 _And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain._

 _Well the word got around, they said, "this kid is insane, man"_

"Can't argue with that logic." Jefferson scoffed.

Mulligan looked at Jefferson. "Then listen to this logic, in two words: Shut up."

Lafayette, Alexander, and Laurens proceeded turn around and 'OOOOOHHHHHH' Jefferson until Angelica, Eliza and Peggy, shoved/pulled the boys back into their seats.

 _Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland_

" _Get your education, don't forget from whence you came_

 _And the world's gonna know your name_

 _What's your name, man?"_

 _Alexander Hamilton_

Hamilton flinched at the uncanny resemblance to his own voice.

 _My name is Alexander Hamilton_

 _And there's a million things I haven't done._

 _But just you wait, just you wait . . ._

 _When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden_

Washington glanced at Alexander, and in the dim light, saw his hands clench into fists in his lap.

 _Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden_

 _Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick._

"No." Hamilton whispered. "Not this part."

 _And Alex got better but his mother went quick_

Angelica put her hand to her mouth in shock as Eliza whispered, "Why didn't you tell me?" Alexander just shook his head.

 _Moved in with a cousin_

"See, not too bad, he still got family," Burr said.

 _the cousin committed suicide_

"Oh."

 _Left him with nothin' but ruined pride_

 _something new inside_

 _A voice saying_

" _Alex you gotta fend for yourself."_

 _He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf_

 _There would have been nothin'_

 _left to do_

 _For some less astute_

 _He woulda been dead._

Madison whistled. "Determined, even after all that? Wow."

 _Without a cent of restitution_

 _Started workin', clerkin' for his_

 _Late mother's landlord_

 _Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford_

"Again!" Jefferson said. "Why would you put this kid in charge of anything, and again, stealing is illegal!"

 _Scammin' for every book he can_

 _get his hands on_

 _Plannin' for the future see him_

 _now as he stands on_

 _The bow of a ship headed for a_

 _new land_

 _In New York you can be a new man_

 _Just you wait_

 _In New York you can_

 _Be a new man-_

 _Just you wait!_

 _In New York you can_

 _Be a new man-_

 _In New York you can be a new man-_

 _In New York-_

 _New York-_

 _Just you wait!_

 _Alexander Hamilton_

 _Alexander Hamilton_

 _We are waiting in the wings for you_

 _Waiting in the wings for you_

 _You could never back down_

 _You never learned to take your time!_

 _Oh, Alexander Hamilton_

 _When America sings for you_

 _Will they know what you overcame?_

 _Will they know they rewrote the game?_

 _The world will never be the same, oh_

 _The ship is in the harbor now_

 _See if you can spot him_

 _Another immigrant_

 _Comin' up from the bottom_

 _His enemies destroyed his rep_

"No we didn't!" Madison and Jefferson both exclaimed. Washington rolled his eyes.

 _America forgot him_

 _We fought with him_

"HECK YEAH!" Lafayette and Mulligan shouted. Jefferson and Madison both shrugged. "Guilty."

 _Me? I died for him_

Laurens paled. "I what? I die?!"

 _Me? I trusted him_

Washington glanced at Hamilton. "I'm still loyal to you sir!" Hamilton said hurridly.

 _Me? I loved him_

"Say what now? Two of Schuyler sisters liked this dude?" Bur said, astonished as Eliza whipped around to look at her sister.

 _And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him_

"You did what?" Laurens, Lafayette, Mulligan, and Washington shouted.

"I did what?" Burr shouted as well astonished.

Alexander put his hand to his ribs, and low a behold, there was bullet hole. But he was still alive. . . ?

 _There's a million things I haven't done_

 _But just you wait!_

 _What's your name, man?_

 _ALEXANDER HAMILTON!_

Everyone stared at the stage as the curtains closed for a few seconds.

"That was. . . interesting." Jefferson said. Everyone looked at him. He shrugged. "What? Like Madison said, it's catchy."

Cool, so this is the first time I've written something on .

I don't want a lot to continue writing this, as I want to try writing this, but it would help to comment on what I should fix, or shouldn't do.

Say, minimum of 5 reviews each chapter?

Thx for reading!

~Sugar


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) Thank you, everyone who reviewed this story! As for the year in which they're all from, They're all pulled from the times they were alive. Everyone but Jefferson were pulled from the York Town war/where they were living at the time, and he was pulled from where he was in France.

I'll stop talking now, enjoy the chapter!

"I wonder what song it next," Lafayette mused, as the curtain started to raise again. "I wonder," He glanced at Hamilton. "Could it be the first time we all met." He said this with a grin, as he had remember that day well. One of the best days he had ever had.

Hamilton laughed for the first time since everyone had comforted him about the hardships he had had as a child. "Oh, no." Eliza looked at him, worried to see him pale again, but he just put his hand to his mouth as he suppressed a groan while smiling. "I seriously hope they aren't too accurate with this story. Because if they are. . ."

Before he could finish, the first few beats of the song started playing.

 _Seventeen seventy-six_

 _New York City_

 _Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?_

"Noooooo!" Alexander half wailed half laughed as an over eager, younger version of himself bounded on stage to tap a younger looking Burr on the shoulder. He buried his face in his hands as he suppressed his laughter. He looked up again. "They are incredibly accurate!"

Burr laughed as well. "You were such a _nerd_ back then," He teased. "And now you're all about, _Legacy, legacy, legacy._ "

 _That depends, who's asking?_

 _Oh, well, sure, sir_

 _I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir_

 _I have been looking for you_

 _I'm getting nervous_

"Always cautious, mon ami, Burr, always cautious." Lafayette grinned as Burr made a face at him.

 _Sir, I heard your name at Princeton  
I was seeking an accelerated course of study_ _  
When I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours  
I may have punched him it's a blur, sir  
_

"Hamilton," Washington frowned at man sitting in the row in front of him. "What have I said about picking fights?"

"To not pick fights?" "Exactly"

 _He handles the financials?_

 _You punched the bursar?_

 _Yes, I wanted to do what you did  
Graduate in two, then join the revolution he looked at me like I was stupid I'm not stupid_

"Are ya sure about that?" Jefferson asked. Hamilton blew a raspberry at him.

 _So how'd you do it, how'd you graduate so fast?_

 _It was my parent's dying wish before they passed_

 _You're an orphan, of course I'm an orphan  
God, I wish there was a war  
Then we could prove that we're worth more than anyone bargained for_

 _Can I buy you a drink?  
_

 _That would be nice_

 _While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice  
Talk less_

 _What?_

"Yeah Hamilton, take Burr's advice. Talk less." Madison said smugly.

 _Smile more_

 _Ha_

 _Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for_

 _You can't be serious_

 _You wanna get ahead?_

 _Yes_

 _Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead_

Laurens brightened. "Oh, I think I show up around here!" Sure enough, Laurens kicked down the door.

 _Yo yo yo yo yo  
What time is it?_

 _Show time_

 _Like I said_

Laurens stood up and reenacted his part in the musical, singing with the actor.

 _Show time, show time  
_

 _Yo, I'm John Lauren's in the place to be  
Two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three, uh  
Those redcoats don't want it with me  
'Cause I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I'm free_

Everyone laughed as the Laurens on stage and in front of them were both shoved to the side as Lafayette took over.

 _Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette  
The Lancelot of the revolutionary set_

Lafayette jumped up onto a random table and kept singing, mimicking the actor's dance moves

 _I came from afar just to say bonsoir  
Tell the king casse-toi  
Who's the best, c'est moi_

 _Brrrah, brraaah I am Hercules Mulligan_

Mulligan shook the table Lafayette was on so hard he fell off before jumping on the table himself.

 _Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said come again_

 _Ay, lock up ya daughters and horses, of course  
It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets (wow)_

Washington cringed. "That was not needed knowledge." Mulligan just winked.

 _No more sex, pour me another brew, son  
Let's raise a couple more _

_TO THE REVOLUTION_

 _Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college_

Mulligan, Lafayette, and Laurens turned to where Burr was sitting and pointed at him dramtically.

 _Aaron Burr_

 _Give us a verse, drop some knowledge_

 _Good luck with that, you're takin' a stand  
You spit, I'm 'a sit  
We'll see where we land (boo)_

 _Burr, the revolution's imminent, what do you stall for?_

 _If you stand for nothing Burr, what'll you fall for?_

Hamilton butted in grinning.

 _Oh, who are you oh, who are you oh, who are you?  
Oh, who is this kid, what's he gonna do?_

The rest of the audience in the room clapped and laughed as Hamilton and Burr were pulled out of their seats to take a bow with Lafayette, Mulligan, and Laurens.

"I wonder what song is next." Washington voiced.

"Oh, I bet I know." Hamilton grinned.

Everyone wondered what he meant by his grin.

 **##########################################################**

Well, I did the best I could. Hope you enjoy!

5 reviews minimum?


	3. Chapter 3

So, a guest suggested that I try putting the song lyrics in bold, instead of italics. I'm going to try it for this chapter.

I'm sorry if the last chapter was a bit rushed, I was under a time crunch. Hopefully this, chapter is better! Enjoy!

*Also, just so you know, I changed it so everyone knows what happened after the war, however, no one knows how Laurens died yet. They'll have to wait for Lauren's Interlude*

!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I!I

 **I am not throwing away my shot!**

 **I am not throwing away my shot!**

 **Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

 **I'm young scrappy and hungry**

 **And I am not throwing away my shot!**

"What shot? A shot at being annoying, because he achieved that easily." Jefferson muttered. Hamilton shot him a look that clearly said, STFU, Shut The Frick Up.

 **I'm 'a get a scholarship to King's College**

 **I prob'ly shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish**

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Jefferson shouted. "He just said he shouldn't brag, and he does anyways! FAULTY!"

Mulligan promptly reached over Madison and whacked Jefferson over the head. "Ow! Watch the 'fro. " Jefferson glared. Mulligan gave no indication that he cared.

 **The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish.**

"What else is new?" Madison said. "You still have no polish."

Hamilton glared at him. "Stop ruining the song."

 **I gotta holler just to be heard**

"Yeah, cause you're like five inches shorter than me." **(A/N, true fact, Jefferson was 6'2" and Hamilton was 5'7")**

 **With every word, I drop knowledge!**

 **I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal**

 **Tryn' to reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable.**

"Wait 'till you "fight" me in a debate. Then we'll see who's unimpeachable." Jefferson declared. Hamilton stared him down again. "Just you wait. Just you wait!" He sang, quoting the previous song.

 **Only nineteen but my mind is older**

 **These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder**

 **Ev'ry burden ev'ry disadvantage**

 **I have to manage, I don't have a**

 **gun to brandish**

"Alexander with a gun, is not a good thing." Burr said quietly. When Alexander glared him, he raised his hands in surrender. "I only state the truth."

 **I walk these streets famished**

 **The plan is to fan this spark into a flame**

 **But damn, it's getting dark so let me spell**

 **out the name**

 **I am the-**

 **A-L-E-X-A-N-D**

 **E-R-we are- meant to be. . .**

 **A colony that runs independen** tly

"Hell yeah!" Laurens said excitedly jumping up onto his seat. Washington glared at him and he smiled an apology as he sat back down.

 **Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly**

"SEE! WHY DIDN'T SEABURY UNDERSTAND THAT FOR FUCK'S SAKE?!" Hamilton shouted, also jumping on his chair. Washington cleared his throat. "Sit. Down. Son." Alexander sat down but grumbled at being called son again. "Don't call me son."

 **Essentially, they tax us relentlessly**

 **Then King George turns around, runs a**

 **spending spree**

 **He ain't ever gonna set his descendants**

 **free**

 **So there will be a revolution in this century**

 **Enter me!**

The actual Alexander sang that line, jumped off his chair, and strutted to the front of the room.

 **He says in parentheses**

Laurens, Mulligan, and Lafayette rapped from Alexander's sides.

Alexander wags his fingers at the rest of the audience as though lecturing them while continuously singing.

 **Don't be shocked when your hist'ry book**

 **mentions me**

 **I will lay down my life if it sets us free (Eliza looks horrified, and so does Angelica to some people's surprise)**

 **Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy**

 **And I am not throwing away**

 **My shot**

 **My shot!**

 **And I am not throwing away**

 **My shot**

 **My shot!**

 **My shot**

 **Hey yo, I'm just like**

 **my country**

 **and hungry**

 **And I'm not**

 **throwing away my**

 **shot**

Mulligan, Lafayette, Laurens and Hamilton then proceed to lift each other onto each others shoulders by taking turns.

 **I am not throwing away my shot**

 **I am not throwing away my shot**

 **Hey yo, I'm young scrappy and hungry**

 **And I am not throwing away my shot**

 **It's time to take a shot!**

Hamilton, Laurens and Mulligan then duck down for Lafayette to stand in the middle of their mini circle and sing his lines.

 _How do we know what lyrics are coming up in the songs?_ Washington wonders. _More of this time travel magic?_

 **I dream of life without a monarchy**

 **The unrest in France will lead to 'onarchy?**

' **Onarchy? How you say, how you say,**

' **anarchy?'**

 **When I fight I make the other side panicky**

 **With my-**

 **Shot!**

The four shouted before shifting their circle to have someone else in the middle of their circle. They were certainly having a lot of fun.

 **Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice**

 **And I got y'all knuckled heads in loco**

 **Parentis**

Mulligan sang, dancing a little bit while rapping.

 **I'm joining the rebellion cuz I know it's my**

 **Chance**

 **To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants**

 **I'm gonna take a-**

 **Shot!**

 **But we'll nerver be truly free**

 **Until those in bondage have the same**

 **rights as you and me**

 **You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in**

 **On a stallion with the first black battalion** (Jefferson looks horrified at this)

 **Have another-**

 **Shot!**

Burr suddenly stood up, joining into the fun, not going to the center of their circle but to the side.

 **Geniuses, lower your voices**

He reprimanded as they sat on the floor and looked at him in the dim light like children listening to their teacher.

 **You keep out of trouble**

Hamilton and the others made a face at this.

 **and you double**

 **your choices**

 **I'm with you, but the situation is fraught**

 **You've got to be carefully taught:**

 **If you talk, you're gonna get shot!**

Burr had a sudden flashback of the horror on Hamilton's face at the beginning when he found out burr shot him. And he remembered now, a new memory was slowly making a root in his mind, him, shooting Hamilton near a river-

 **Burr, check what we got**

Hamilton said as he walked to the back of his group of friends.

 **Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot**

 **I think your pants look hot**

 **Laurens, I like you a lot**

He squatted down to put his hands on Laurens's shoulders for a moment.

Was that blush, Eliza saw on Alexander's cheeks? And on Laurens's too? It must have been the light, as it was fairly dim in the room.

 **Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle**

 **callin' the pot. . .**

 **What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot**

 **Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom,**

 **like it or not**

 **A bunch of revolutionary manumission**

 **abolisionists?**

 **Give me a position**

Alexander slammed his hand down on a nearby table and looked up with a strange madness in his eyes.

 **show me where the**

 **ammunition is!**

 **Oh, am I talkin' too loud?**

"When are you ever not?" Jefferson groaned.

 **Sometimes I get over excited shoot off at**

 **the mouth**

 **I never had a group of friends before.**

"Okay, I'm just going to say what everyone's thinking at this point: that's just sad."

 **I promise that I'll make y'all proud.**

"Aww," Peggy gushed. "That's so cute!"

Laurens jumped up behind Alexander and put his arm around his shoulders.

 **Let's get this guy in front of a crowd!**

 **I am not throwing away my shot**

 **I am not throwing away my shot**

 **Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

 **I'm young, scrappy, and hungry**

 **And I am not throwing away my shot**

 **I am not throwing away my shot**

 **I am not throwing away my shot**

 **Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

 **I'm young, scrappy, and hungry**

 **And I am not throwing away my shot**

 **Everybody sing:**

 **Whoa, Whoa**

 **Whoa**

 **Hey!**

Grudingly, everyone else joined in singing.

 **Whoa!**

 **Wooh!**

 **Whoa!**

 **Ay, let em hear**

 **Ya!**

 **Yea!**

 **Let's go!**

 **I said shout it to**

 **the rooftops!**

 **Said, to the rooftops!**

 **Come on, let's go!**

 **Rise up!**

 **When you're living on your knees,**

 **you rise up!**

Laurens gestured for the audience to stand up. They didn't budge.

 **Tell you're brother that he's gotta rise up**

 **Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up**

He then proceeded to run to General Washington and Peggy who was sitting next to him and pull them both to their feet.

 **When are these**

 **colonies gonna**

 **rise up?**

 **When are these**

 **colonies gonna**

 **rise up?**

 **When are these**

 **colonies gonna**

 **rise up?**

 **When are these**

 **colonies gonna**

 **rise up?**

 **I imagine death so much it feels more**

 **like a memory**

Hamilton sang softly, surprising everyone.

 **When's it gonna get me?**

 **In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?**

 **If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?**

 **Is it like a beat without a melody?**

 **See, I never thought I'd live past twenty.**

 **Where I come from, some get half as**

 **many**

Hamilton's friends all looked at him, surprised. Even Jefferson was shocked. They didn't know that he had ever thought of death and lving in this way. Especially since he would have been dead by know if he was still back at home.

 **Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we**

 **laugh, reach for flask**

 **We have to make this moment last,**

 **that's plenty**

 **Scratch that**

 **This is not a moment, it's the movement**

Washington nodded at that. It was the beginning of the movement. He could tell that from the moment he had seen those boys from the back of the bar. (A/N Did not actually happen, BTW)

 **Where all the hungriest brothers with**

 **Something to prove went?**

 **Foes oppose us, we take an honest**

 **stand**

 **We roll like Moses, claimin' our**

 **promised land**

 **And? If we win our independence?**

 **Is that a guarantee of freedom for our**

 **descendants?**

 **Or will the blood we shed begin an endless**

 **Cycle of vengeance and death with**

 **no defendants?**

 **I know the action in the street is**

 **excitin'**

 **But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n**

 **fightin'**

 **I've been readin' 'n writin'**

 **We need to handle our financial**

 **situation**

Jefferson then realized how much work Hamilton, his enemy had put into creating and a kick start for the soon-to-be country. If he had started thinking about these things at an age where Jefferson would have been focusing on getting the girls in his town, then, Hamilton, was worthy of his job in the government. However, he would never confess this.

 **Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?**

 **I'm past patiently waitn'. I'm**

 **passionately**

 **Smashin' every expectation**

 **Every action's an act of creation!**

 **I'm laughin' in the face of casualties**

 **and sorrow**

 **For the first time, I'm thinkin' past**

 **tomorrow**

 **I am not throwing away my shot**

 **I am not throwing away my shot**

 **Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

 **I'm young, scrappy, and hungry**

 **And I am not throwing away my shot**

And with that the four were back in their mini circle, shifting around for each friend to do a signature move at each lyric.

 **We're gonna rise up!**

 **Time to take a shot!**

 **We're gonna rise up!**

 **Time to take a shot!**

 **We're gonna**

 **RISE UP!**

 **RISE UP!**

 **Time to take a shot!**

 **RISE UP!**

 **RISE UP!**

 ****

 **Time to take a shot!**

 **Take a shot!  
Shot!  
Shot!  
A-yo it's  
Time to take a shot!  
Time to take a shot!  
And I am—**

 **NOT THROWIN' AWAY MY-**

 **NOT THROWIN' AWAY MY SHOT!**

And with that the four struck the same pose, right hand in the air, index finger pointed. All of them were panting. The audience who hadn't been dancing, Burr, Washington, Peggy, Eliza, Angelica, Jefferson and Madison all clapped more or less enthusiastically.

"Now, that" Angelica claimed. "Was a song. I wonder what's next?"

 **# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

 **Alrighty folks, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, (good news in my case)**

 **but here it is:**

 **I'm going on vacation. Yep! Heading down south for Spring Break. Meaning, I won't be able to work on the next chapter for a bit. And right after Spring break, I have the stupid PARCC tests, or as I like to call them CCRAP testing.**

 **So it may be a while until I get the next chapter up. I'm sorry, I greatly apologize, I'll try to get it done.**

 **On a happier note, Happy Spring Break Everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so, I'm going to try to get the next few chapters out as fast as I can, b/c as I mentioned in the last chapter I have these important tests,** **BUT** **lucky for you I am guilted very easy. So again, I will try to get the chapters out quickly, but sorry if they don't come out for a long time period.**

 **Okay, Imma stop rambling and start writing!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I may not live to see our glory!**

Hamilton on stage sang. The actual Hamilton sat in a few seats down from Angelica. He smiled subtly.

 **I may not live to see our glory!**

His friends on stage echoed.

 **But I will gladly join the fight!**

 **But I will gladly join the fight!**

But why? Angelica wondered as she continued to gaze at Alexander's face that would continue to be handsome to her even though she was married. Why give up your life?

 **And when our children tell our story. . .**

 **And when our children tell our story. . .**

Eliza smiled and put her hand on her belly. She hadn't told Alexander yet, but she would soon be having a child. She really liked the name Phillip and kept it as her favorite option.

 **They'll tell the story of tonight**

 **They'll tell the story of tonight**

 **Let's have another round tonight**

 **Let's have another round tonight**

 **Let's have another round tonight**

Washington rolled his eyes but smiled. Leave it to Alexander and his friends to drink at such an awe inspiring time like this. But that's what made them look so young despite their ages. Always laughing and reaching for a flask to make their moments last.

 **Raise a glass to freedom**

 **Something they can never take away**

Laurens silently sang with his actor. As this was true. And although his love for Alexander could not be shown, he hoped for future generations that they would have the freedom to be together. That the darkest boy could be attracted to the sunniest boy and have the freedom to spend the rest of his days with him. **(I'M SORRY! I HAD TO MAKE A SOLANGELO REFERENCE I SHIP IT OKAY?!)**

 **No matter what they tell you**

 **Raise a glass to the four of us**

 **Tomorrow there'll be more of us**

Jefferson silently snorted. This entire song was ludicrous. There was no way these shrimps would have been able to pull off freedom. Why would more join them if no one believed in them? Then he looked at General Washington's face. Then Alexander, Lafayette and Mulligan's faces. They were all crying a little bit. They had fought and won. For the next generations to have the freedom they never had before someone stood up and fought. Jefferson looked away. Maybe he had been wrong about the soldiers being useless.

 **Telling the story of tonight**

 **They'll tell the story of tonight.**

 **Raise a glass to freedom**

 **Something they can never take away**

 **No matter what they tell you**

 **Let's have another round tonight**

 **Raise a glass to the four of us**

 **Tomorrow there'll be more of us.**

Peggy had to smile at the friend's belief's that they would make it through. It reminded her of her and her sister's relying on each other for strength and lending strength.

 **Telling the story of tonight**

 **They'll tell the story of tonight**

 **Raise a glass to freedom**

 **They'll tell the story of tonight**

 **Raise a glass to freedom**

 **They'll tell the story of tonight**

 **They'll tell the story of-**

 **Tonight**

Everyone was silent. It was a short, but very sweet song. The men hastily wiped away their tears. But the rest of the audience had seen. Even soldiers cry sometimes.

Okay! Review goal: You guys are amazing! At least 10?

I will finish the musical! I will finish this musical!

I CAN DO IT!


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SO SORRY! I'm sorry I hadn't posted in- (checks the date) 19 days! IM SO SORRY!**

 **I had testing, and it was really stressful and draining, and you know what, I'm sorry, just go on and read the story!**

"I wonder," Angelica said, smiling slyly at Eliza. "Do you remember what happened that year? Do you think that's the next song?" Eliza slowly understood what her sister was implying and grinned evilly. Burr paled when he remembered what they were implying.

 _Oh lord._ He mentally prayed. _If I have ever wronged you forgive me. Please don't make the next song what event I'm thinking of._

"But of course, it is, Aaron Burr." The Narrator's voice boomed out of hidden speakers. Everyone jumped. This was the first time the Narrator had spoken to them, other than at the beginning.  
"Don't worry, I can tell what you are thinking, and here, I will answer your mental scramble for if this is the event you are dreading: Yes, it is. Adieu!"

Burr slouched. "Nooooooo…" he moaned. "Nonononononononononoooooooo"

Hamilton looked confused, but Laurens grinned. He remembered what had happened around that time, and it was actually pretty hilarious. He whispered in Alexander's ear, and he blushed before grinning.

 _Something had to be up between those two,_ George thought before looking back at the window that showed them the stage.

The opening beats were quick and happy, and the elder man grinned. He knew he would enjoy this song.

 **There's nothing rich folks love more**

 **Than going downtown and**

 **slummin' it with the poor**

Burr slumped. He would not be part taking in this song.

 _Oh no you don't!_ The narrator warned in his mind. _You are going to enjoy this song! Forget that you may or may not have been rejected by all three ladies-wait I'm just going to erase that memory._

"Wait what?" He yelped, gaining stares from just about everyone. And then he forgot. He smiled and jumped up.

 **They pull up in their carriages and gawk**

 **At the students in the common**

 **Just to watch them talk**

 **Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded**

Burr sang putting one hand to the side of his mouth as if to shout that Philip Schuyler was loaded and on a mischievous face that he didn't often wear.

 **Uh-oh, but little does he know that**

 **His daughters, Peggy,**

Peggy stood up and curtsied

 **Angelica,**

Angelica threw a flirtatious kiss towards all the men in the audience.

 **Eliza,**

Eliza stood up and did a shy wave.

 **Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at-**

 **Work, work!**

 **Angelica!**

She sang, winking at a certain person in the audience who reddened. (Cough cough, Alexander Cought Cough so obvious Cough Cough what's your point SugarRushedTornado just finish the dang chapter already Cough Cough okay)

 **Work, work!**

 **Eliza!**

She sang sweetly, before also sending a sweet smile towards Alexander that made him blush louder and Laurens very jealous.

 _He's mine!_ Three different people thought.

 **And Peggy!**

 **Work, work!**

 **The Schuyler Sisters!**

 **Angelica!**

 **Peggy!**

 **Eliza!**

 **Work!**

The narrator made a set show up that looked like downtown New York, and girls started walking down the street, as everyone else followed them.

 **Daddy said to be home by sundown**

Peggy said worriedly.

 **Daddy doesn't need to know**

Angelica replied, mischeviously.

Jefferson whistled. "Damn girl! If I knew you were naughty before-oof!" He was cut off by Hamilton reaching backwards and elbowing him.

 **Daddy said not to go downtown**

Peggy shot back.

 **Like I said, you're free to go**

Eliza sang back sweetly.

 **But-look around, look around, the**

 **Revolution's happening in New York**

 **New York**

 **Angelica**

 **Work!**

 **It's bad enough Daddy wants to go to war**

Peggy said, looking worriedly at the people shouting nearby. Hamilton recognized it as where they were this day. The argument with Seabury. He grinned.

 **People shouting in the square**

Eliza glanced at Alexander and his friends who were heading to a re-enaction of that day's argument. She vaguely remembered a man named Samuel something, yelling about how it was wrong to revolt and Alexander got mad and argued back. She shook her head. _Men,_ She thought.

 **It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore**

 **New ideas in the air!**

 **Look around, look around-**

 **Angelica, remind me what we're looking for. . .**

Eliza asked, cutting her elder sister off.

Lafayette, Mulligan, Burr, and Jefferson butted in.

 **She's lookin' for me!**

Angelica waved her hand dismissively, and all the men fell backwards, clutching at their hearts dramatically.

 **Eliza, I'm lookin' for a**

 **mind at work**

 **Work, work!**

 **I'm lookin' for a mind at**

 **work!**

 **Work, work!**

 **Work, work!**

 **I'm lookin' for a mind at work!**

 **Whooaaaa!**

 **Work!**

 **Whooaaaa!**

 **Work!**

 **Wooh!**

Burr butted in, swinging behind the girls from a lamp pole.

 **There's nothin' like summer in the city**

 **Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty**

He shot a look at Angelica before coming up behind her.

 **Excuse me, miss I know it's not funny**

 **But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money**

(Angelica looks ticked off at this, as are Eliza and Peggy)

 **Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels**

 **You searchin for an urchin who can give you ideals?**

(Eliza and Peggy are grossed out by this, and Washington puts his face in his hands to stifle his laughter/disappointment in Burr)

Angelica brushes off his comment and replies,

 **Burr, you disgust me**

 **Ah, so you've discussed me**

 **I'm a trust fund baby, you can trust me.**

Washington gives up and chuckles into his hand at Burr's flirting attempts, because Angelica looks like she's about to slap him.

 **I've been reading** _ **Common Sense**_ **by Thomas Paine**

 **So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane**

She shoots back stalking forward towards Burr, so that he's forced to walk backwards and trip backwards over the sidewalk.

 **You want a revolution? I want a revelation**

 **So listen to my declaration:**

" **We hold these truths to be self-evident**

 **That all men are created equal"**

 **And when I meet Thomas Jefferson**

Thomas walks forward, expecting a kiss.

 **Unh!**

She puts her hand up as he leans forward to kiss her, and ends up her hand on his forehead, stopping him.

 **I'm 'a compel him to include women in the sequel!**

 **Work!**

 **Look around, look around at how**

 **Lucky we are to be alive right now!**

 **Look around, look around at how**

 **Lucky we are to be alive right now!**

 **History is happening in Manhatten and we just happen**

 **to be**

 **In the greatest city in the world!**

The sisters all threw up their right arms and snapped their fingers in a, _we are the best, don't mess with us_ , way.

 **In the greatest city in the world!**

 **Cuz I've been reading** _ **Common**_

 _ **Sense**_ **by**

 **Thomas Paine**

 **Look around,**

 **look around**

 **Hey! Hey! Hey!**

 **Hey!**

 **Some men say that I'm intense**

 **or I'm insane**

 **The revolution's**

 **happening in-**

 **Hey! Hey! Hey!**

 **Hey!**

 **You want a revolution?**

 **I want a revelation**

 **New York!**

 **Look around,**

 **look around the**

 **revolution's happening**

 **So listen to my declaration:**

 **In New York!**

 **We hold these**

 **truths to be self**

 **evident that all**

 **men are created**

 **equal**

 **Look around**

 **Hey! Hey!**

 **Look around**

 **Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!**

 **At how lucky we**

 **are to be alive**

 **right now**

 **Whoo!**

 **Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!**

Eliza gestures to the sky and the surrounding city as she sings about her city.

 **History is happening in Manhatten and we just happen**

 **to be**

 **In the greatest city in the world**

 **In the greatest city-**

 **In the greatest city in the world!**

 **Work,work!**

 **Angelica!**

She sings as she takes the same hand-in-the-air-ready-to-snap position, her other hand on her hip.

 **Work, work!**

 **Eliza!**

Eliza takes the same pose behind Angelica slightly to her right.

 **And Peggy!**

Peggy takes the position behind Angelica to her left with the same pose.

 **The Schuyler sisters!**

 **We're looking for amind at work!**

 **Hey! Hey!**

 **Work, work!**

 **Work,work!**

 **Whoa!**

 **Hey! Hey! Hey!**

 **Hey! Hey!**

 **In the greatest**

 **In the greatest**

 **City in the world**

 **In the greatest city in the world!**

And with that the New York city scenery faded away and our beloved heroes were left panting in their box above the people in the audience below.

"So," Laurens broke the silence. "I wonder what song is next, and I wonder what the scenery's going to be. . . " He grinned.

Burr suddenly remembered what he had just sang and done, and resumed hitting his head on the wall.

 **Okay, Can you guys do a favor for me?**

 **And no, it's not to do my homework, it's too easy for me anyways.**

 **Can you guys try to review after each chapter? I was writing a book on another site, and no one ever commented on my chapters, so I felt really discouraged. I really want to finish this book, but I would like some constructive criticism too, please!**

 **Thank you! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyyyyy everybodyyyyy!**

 ***Dodges thrown tomato** *****

 **Now wait just a sec-**

 ***dodges chair***

 ***pokes head out again***

 **I have an explenatio-**

 ***catches fanart***

 **Aww man! I want Miraculous Ladybug to come out now, not midsummer too! No need to attack me with my own fandoms!**

 **Now, as I was saying, I know the last chapter was really confusing with the change in scenery-**

 **friend in the backround: YA DANG RIGHT IT WAS~! STOP PROCRASTINATING!**

 ***Shouts back* I'M GETTING THERE, HOLD YOUR HORSES GEEZ. As I was saying. . . . never mind, I'll just stop procrastinating. I just wanna say quickly, sorry again for not updating faster, I had to deal with the school play and** **that** **was super duper exhausting, (eyeliner makes you sleepy?!) so I'm back, don't worry, I'll continue!**

 **Quick note: someone commented that I cannot count as Jefferson 7 inches taller not 5 as I had said.**

 **Well sorrrryyyyyy I failed my measurement test in second grade. Also a miscalculation on my half. Geez, people, one mistake and everyone's on you like you stole their favorite characters and left them hanging off a cliff.**

 **Onwards!**

 _ **Quick warning: Since Alexander is mostly pissed off during this entire song, I decided to put in a little, language. This is rated for language for a reason, just so you know.**_

"Well," Peggy huffed out. "That was exhausting."

"And fun!" Angelica grinned.

" _Yes, while it was fun,_ said the narrator's voice from hidden speakers, _It did allow me to draw the conclusion that with bringing you into the future, your old timeframes are showing the periods of your life that seem to match up with the songs we are going through. Which actually works pretty well for my case."_ The narrator mused.

"Hold up," Jefferson said. "How does this work well for your case? What is your case?"

You could practically hear the smirk in the narrator's voice as he/she said, _"Well that's not needed information for all of you to know right now, now is it?"_

"Well then," Washington said, stepping up and looking at the speaker as he deduced that that was how the narrator could communicate with them. "Could you answer this question for me? What is the next song more or less about?"

" _Oh, that's simple. It's all about Mr. Hamilton's fight with a one Samuel Seabury."_

"That ass?! Why him!?" Alexander shouted.

" _It's quite comical. Anyways, go on and don't be afraid to join in. I will bring him in for this song as well. Or a mere_ _whisp_ _of him anyways. Enjoy your time!"_

And suddenly the scenery changed and they were in New York, however, they were in the town square nearby where there had been a crowd. Ghosts or whisps of people were all around him, and on a wooden stage was a familiar face to some of the gentlemen.

"That shit-head," Alexander gritted through his teeth as Madison and Washington looked on with distaste in his choice of language. "Always meddling with the wrong issues. Him and his ranting about the king, why I ought to-" Lafayette ended up silencing him with a hand over Alex's mouth while Jefferson looked on.

 _Whoever pissed off Alexander this badly must be really really annoying._ He mused. _I can't wait to see what he's like._

 **Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury**

 **And I present "Free Thoughts on the**

 **Proceedings of the Continental Congress"!**

"Free thoughts, meaning extra tax on our rights and tea, my ass." Alexander muttered, having shoved Lafayette's hand from his mouth. Laurens and Mulligan who were standing behind him, just smirked.

 **Heed not the rabble who screan revolution**

 **They have not your interests at heart**

 **Oh my God. Tear this dude apart.**

Mulligan rapped, unintentionally, as that was how he felt and it went well with the music.

 **Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution**

 **Don't led them lead you astray**

Alexander looked even more ticked off and seemed to be restraining himself from jumping up on the low wooden stage. He certainly loathed the man, Samuel, and Peggy was starting to see why.

 **This Congress does not speak for me**

 **Let him be**

Burr said, which also strangely fit with the situation and the song, as he put a hand on Alex's arm as he made to shove to the front of the crowd and get up on stage and give Seabury a piece of his mind. Angelica just rolled her eyes as Eliza looked on worriedly. _Men,_ Angelica thought shaking her head.

 **They're playing a dangerous game**

 **I pray the king shows you his mercy.**

 **For shame, for shame. . .**

By now, even General Washington was getting annoyed at this young man. However, that didn't engage him to stop Alex as he climbed up on the stage and got ready to exchange a few words in the name of his country.

 **Yo!**

 **He'd have you all unravel**

 **Heed not the rabble**

 **at the sound of screams but the**

 **who scream**

 **Revolution is comin'**

 **Revolution, they**

 **the have-nots are gonna**

 **Have not your interests**

 **Win this!**

 **At heart**

 **It's hard to listen to you**

 **with a straight face**

Alexander said, effectively getting the last word in the matter. Seabury looked annoyed for a second, but continued on in sheer determination.

 **Chaos and bloodshed are**

 **Chaos and bloodshed already**

 **not a solution. Don't**

 **haunt us, honestly**

 **let them lead you**

 **you shouldn't even talk. And what**

 **Astray**

 **about Boston? Look at the cost, n' all that we've**

 **This Congress does not**

 **lost n' you talk**

 **speak for me**

 **about Congress?!**

 **They're playing a dangerous game**

 **My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!**

Alexander's friends roared with laughter that was unheard by the crowd, while Washington allowed himself a small chuckle and Jefferson and Madison cracked a small smile.

 **But strangely, your mange is the same**

 **I pray the king shows you his mercy**

Alexander quickly shot his hand up, as though he was a schoolchild and sang

 **Is he in Jersey?**

Most of the crowd 'ooohed' as Seabury looked at his enemy with resentment and loathing.

 **For shame.**

 **For the revolution!**

Alexander retorted.

 **For shame!**

Seabury sang, trying to rally the crowd in his favor. Unfortounately, they rallied in Hamilton's favor.

 **For the revolution!**

Seabury tried again, looking into the eyes of many in the crowd, and happened to come into eye contact with Angelica and her sisters, who watched, solemn and a little bit sympathetic.

 **Heed-**

Alexander cut him off with a

 **If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna-**

 **Scream-**

 **Honestly, look at me, please don't read!**

He sang, snatching the parchment from Samuel's hands and trying to read it from different angles comically.

 **Not your interests-**

Samuel tried to get back his papers, but ended up with them out of his reach.

 **Don't modulate the key then not debate with me!**

Alexander shouted back, effectively shutting Seabury's argument down and stooping over him as his friends joked around a solemn-looking Aaron who watched, knowing that Alexander was an effective arguer, but he would be put in his place sooner or later.

 **Why should a tiny island across the sea, regulate the price of tea?**

 **Alexander, please!**

Burr finally cut in from the ground, glaring up at him, as if to say, _Cut it out before we get arrested for harassment or something._

 **Burr, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties**

Alexander retorted from the stage looking down at his friend.

 **Silence!**

A new voice called out shoving there way through the crowd, onto the stage and then shoving Hamilton himself to the ground.

 **A message from the King!**

 **A message from the King!**

 **What's this? Oh no, it's over!**

 **Well guess what!**

 **It's not!**

 **DOUBLE CHAPTER, YOU'RE WELCOME!**

 **1 second, it make take a few to upload.**

 **BRB!**

 **(There might be a 1 day time difference IDK if will let me post two chapters at once, but I guess** _ **soon we'll see.**_ **)**


	7. Chapter 7

**DOUBLE CHAPTER CONTINUED!**

 **(I'm so awesome!)**

And suddenly, they weren't in the town square anymore, they were watching into the palace in England.

Madison whistled. The place was swanky, he had to admit, for the evil guy who was more or less stealing everyone's money.

" _Quick note everyone!" The narrator said, scaring everyone to their graves. "Since all of you have never seen King George in person, the actor will be singing his lines, not the actual King George, okay, byeeeeeee!"_

 **You say**

Sang King George, walking into the room, and scaring everyone out of their wits again.

 **The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay.**

Alexander stiffened at this while Laurens and Mulligan stifled a giggle. This King George, who seemed to be the actor as they had never seen the real King George, may his royal heinieness, _(see what I did there?)_ forever keep his nose out this soon-to-be-a-country's buissness, and this one's facial expressions were rather silly.

 **You cry**

 **In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by**

Alexander was seeing red. "How dare he make fun of the Boston Massacre. People were _murdered_! Innocents!" Lafayette slung an arm around his buddy's shoulders and replied, "I think it's rather funny. It's although he and your country were courting each other, and she left him." He snickered. "His facial expressions are rather amusing as well." Alexander shoved his friend's arm off his shoulder and stalked away, muttering about lyrics and courting relationships.

 **Why so sad?**

 **Remember we made an arrangement when you went away.**

 **Now you're making me mad**

A darker tone entered the actor's singing and Angelica and her sisters could see the actor's face turn violent for a second before going back to a pleasant smile. Peggy shivered as Angelica stifled a laugh. It was funny seeing their tyrannical leader looking so malicious.

 **Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man**

 **You'll be back soon you'll see**

Jefferson was enjoying watching this fake King George act lovesick and determined to get his lady back. What was even more fun was watching Hamilton get extra mad as King George talked of the seceeding

 **You'll remember you belong to me**

 **You'll be back, time will tell**

 **You'll remember that I served you well**

"You most certainly did _not_ serve us well you sick-minded-bastard, you mo-" Alexander would have continued his rant, except that his General shut up his crude language with a sharp look. Hamilton looked down in shame as he apologized, "Sorry sir."

General Washington hesitated before putting a hand on Alexander's shoulder and saying, "Son, just try to enjoy this song. That's the entire point of this musical. Enjoy yourself and the songs." Alexander grimaced, then nodded.

 **Oceans rise, empires fall**

 **We have see each other through it all**

 **And when push comes to shove**

 **I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love**

And with that King George started tap dancing. Laurens and the others were shocked for a moment before John joined in, not really tap dancing but having fun none the less. John grabbed Lafayette and they both went down dancing a mixture of the cha-cha-cha and a failed version of tap dancing. Hercules shoved Alexander towards them and they brought him into the circle of dance as they danced to the song of their enemy.

 **Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**

 **Da da dat dat da ya da!**

 **Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da**

 **Da da dat da**

 **You say our love is draining and you can't go on**

"HELL YEAH!" Alexander shouted as he went dancing past, his moods obviously much better.

 **You'll be the one complaining when I am gone. . .**

"NO WE WON'T BE!" Shouted John from the back of the room where they had ended up.

 **And no, don't change the subject**

 **Cuz you're my favorite subject**

"Aww, merci, personne maléfique!" (Supposed to translate to, Aww, thank you evil person! Sorry if it doesn't, I take Spanish for World Language) Shouted Lafayette this time. "Désolé si vous n'êtes pas à moi!" (Sorry, if you're not mine!)

 **My sweet, submissive subject**

 **My loyal, royal subject**

"NOT ANYMORE SUCKER!" Mulligan shouted. Madison rolled his eyes, while Angelica grinned wickedly and Eliza cracked a smile.

 **Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever. . .**

"Isn't forever a long time?" Alexander asked, breaking out of the dance and looking solemn for moment. "Then we're going to need to ditch him even earlier!" His friends cheered as he turned toward them and took a bow.

 **You'll be back like before**

Peggy snorted. "I highly doubt that we've come back before." Lafayette threw her a wink in congratulations of agreeing with them.

 **I will fight the fight and win the war**

 **For your love, for your praise**

"Tough luck, you won't get any," Washington said, not realizing he had said it out loud. Lafayette grinned.

 **And I'll love you till my dying days**

 **When you're gone, I'll go mad**

 **So don't throw away this thing we had**

"THERE WAS NEVER A 'THING' BETWEEN US!" Jefferson shouted from the back of the room, and there was clapping as Madison and Burr agreed.

 **Cuz when push comes to shove**

The actors face turned to a malicious and evil smile, one that looked like a mad and hysterical laugh would follow afterwards.

 **I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love**

Everyone was silent and tried to process that. The mental images scared them.

 **Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat—  
Everybody!**

 **Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da  
Dat dat da ya da!**

The actor took a bow and walked off stage.

Eliza was the first to react, shivering before commenting, "That man is insane."

"Agreed." Everyone chorused.

 **DOUBLE CHAPTER!**

 **YOU'RE WELCOME FOLKS!**

 **Also, if you may have not noticed, or you have noticed, I have been referencing what a lot of animators do for Hamilton animatics. Some of their qualities may show up in chapters.**

 **I'll be back!**

 **(And you'll be back!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kay, so I got a lot of reviews about how I need to put more detail.**

 **OKAY FINE PEOPLE.**

 **I feel like I got a kind of rude review about it, but I got the point with a few other** _ **nicer**_ **ones too.**

 ***Raises eyebrows* Authors need to be loved too, ya know.**

 **P.S. SCHOOL'S OUT YEASSSSSSSS**

 **P.P.S. MY FRIEND IS GOING TO KILL ME AS WELL AS YOU GUYS I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO** _ **SORRY**_ **FOR NOT POSTING**

 **Anyways, onto one of my favorite songs! Enjoy!**

 **(Last quick note: I have not seen Hamilton yet, I will later this week, so sorry if these scenes aren't like in the play. This is entirely out of my imagination.)**

 **British Admiral Howe's got troops on the water**

Washington froze as he heard those faithful words. He remembered the problems he had had with the soldiers he had been issued. So many issues. And it was only the first major battle they had had.

 **Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor**

Jefferson whistled. "How did we win independence again?" He asked. Madison shrugged.

 **Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor**

 **Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor**

 **When they surround our troops!**

 **They surround our troops!**

 **They surround our troops!**

 **They surround our troops!**

 **When they surround our troops!**

The company watched as a full armada marched on stage, and a spotlight focused on Alexander's actor on stage. They didn't see the actual Alexander silently mouthing the lyrics as well.

 **As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war**

"What, did he wish every single night on a star?" Jefferson snickered. He put folded his hands together. "I wish I may, I wish I might. I wish a war to come tonight," He said mockingly.

 **I knew that I was poor**

"Understatement~" Madison sang under his breath. Mulligan shot him a glare.

 **I knew it was the only way to-**

 **Rise up!**

The four friends shouted together. Mulligan, Lafayette, and Laurens were at Alexander's side, determined to stand by him.

 **If they tell my story**

 **I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or-**

 **Rise up!**

 **I will fight for this land**

 **But there's only one man**

 **Who can give us a command so we can-**

 **Rise up!**

Hamilton and his friends turned to look at George, who was still watching the armada on stage.

 **Understand? It's the only way to-**

Both Hamilton sang, gaining the attention of Mr. Washington who looked over at him with a hint of a smile on his face.

 **Rise up! Rise up!**

 **Here he comes!**

Washington started walking towards the group, having been farther down the room, and as he did, their surroundings changed to a battlefield so that Alexander, his friends, and Burr were standing in their ranks with the rest of the ghostly soldiers and waiting for orders.

 **Here comes the General!**

 **Ladies and gentlemen!**

Burr called, introducing Washington to the ghostly soldiers who hadn't been paying attention.

 **Here comes the General!**

 **The moment you've been wait for!**

 **Here comes the General!**

 **The pride of Mount Vernon!**

Washington's cheeks blushed from modesty at this, but continued to walk in front of the soldiers, almost at the middle where Alexander, Hercules, Gilbert, John, and Aaron were standing shoulder to shoulder.

 **Here come the General!**

 **Geroge Washington!**

Aaron sang one last time, before snapping the General a salute with the rest of the soldiers.

Washington took a deep breath before preparing his soldiers for the bad news that awaited this upcoming battled.

 **We are outgunned**

 **What?**

 **Outmanned**

 **What?**

 **Outnumbered**

 **Outplanned**

 **Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!**

 **We gotta make an all out stand**

 **Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man.**

 **Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!**

Alexander stood up a little straight at this proclamation of needing a right-hand man, and Lafayette shouldered him, and flashed him a happy grin.

 **Check it-**

 **Can I be real a second?**

 **For just a millisecond?**

 **Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?**

 **Now I'm the model of a modern major general**

 **The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all**

 **Lining up, to put me on a pedestal**

Washington aimed this last line at Alexander and a few other soldiers who flushed and looked at their shoes at embarrassment of being guilty.

 **Writin' letters to relatives**

 **Embellishin' my elegance and eloquence**

 **But the elephant is in the room**

 **The truth is in ya face when ya hear the British cannons go**

 **BOOM!**

The company shouted. The gist of the soldiers flinched, and one even hit the dirt for cover.

 **Any hope of success is fleeting**

George said, looking down at the cowering soldier.

 **How can I keep leading when the people I'm**

 **Leading keep retreating?**

 **We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn**

 **Knight takes rook, but look**

Some of the soldiers brightened, hoping for good news, but they got the exact opposite.

 **We are outgunned**

 **What?**

 **Outmanned**

 **What?**

 **Outnumbered**

 **Outplanned**

 **Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!**

 **We gotta make an all out stand**

 **Ayo, I'm gonna need a right-hand man.**

 **Buck, buck, buck, buck, buck!**

 **They're battering down the Battery check the damages**

Alexander said as he and the rest of his troop, which included Mulligan, ran through the city, half in a panic.

 **Rah!**

 **Let's take stand with the stamina God has granted us**

 **Hamilton won't abandon ship**

Hamilton suddenly stopped Mulligan and said with an evil glint in his eyes,

 **Yo, let's steal their cannons!**

 **Shh-BOOM!**

 **Goes the cannon watch the blood and shit spray and. . .**

 **BOOM!**

 **Goes the cannon, we're abandonin' Kips Bay and. . .**

 **BOOM!**

 **There's another ship and. . .**

 **BOOM!**

 **We just lost the southern tip and. . .**

 **BOOM!**

 **We gotta run to Harlem quick, we can't afford another slip**

 **Guns and horses giddyup**

 **I decide to divvy up**

 **My forces, they're skittish as the British cut the city up**

The others not included in the scene watched was George stood over a map in his tent with red lines cutting into Long Island _(Camp Half-Blood anyone? Sorry, couldn't resist. XD)_ and spoke with the captains, pointing out where to go and to hold their positions.

 **This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny**

 **I scream in the face of this mass mutiny**

 **Are these the men with which I am to defend America?**

 **We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance**

 **I cannot be everywhere at once people**

George said, frustrated. He remembered how annoying and sad it was that these men couldn't understand simple orders. Stay here, don't let the British through. Was it too much to ask for?

 **I'm in dire need of assistance. . .**

Burr walked into Washington's tent and snapped him a salute.

 **Your excellency, sir!**

 **Who are you?**

 **Aaron Burr, Sir?**

 **Permission to state my case?**

 **As you were**

 **Sir, I was a captain under General Montgomery**

 **Until her caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec**

 **And well, in summary**

 **I think that I could be of some assistance**

 **I admire how you keep firing on the British**

Burr paused for a moment, before hardening his gaze and finishing with,

 **From a distance**

 **Huh**

Was all General Washington said, but the twitch under his eye said he was a teensy bit pissed off at this declaration. Aaron had no idea how hard it was to get a bunch of farmers to actually **do what they are told**!

 **I have some questions, a couple of suggestions**

 **on how to fight instead of fleeing west**

 **Yes?**

Geroge was exsasperated with this soldier by now. He needed a miracle to get him out of his hair. And a miracle happened to walk into the tent.

 **Well-**

 **Your excellency, you wanted to see me?**

Alexander walked into the tent to snap a salute before standing at attention.

 **Hamilton, come in, have you met Burr?**

 **Yes, sir**

Hamilton said, seeing Burr in the tent for the first time and recognizing him. Unconciously, they both responded,

 **We keep meeting**

Burr shot him an aggravated look before continuing his diction.

 **As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out**

 **Burr?**

George cut him off, and Burr paused to take a breath and ask,

 **Sir?**

 **Close the door on your way out**

After a moment of silence, in which George could hear Burr's heart beating, Burr scowled, turned and left.

 **Have I done something wrong, sir?**

Hamilton asked, breaking the silence. He was worried he could get kicked out. But not now! He had the chance to rise up through the ranks and make a name for himself, now was not the time to throw away his shot.

 **On the contrary**

 **I called you here because our odds are beyond scary**

 **Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh**

 **Sir?**

Hamilton was even more confused. He wasn't in trouble, but why had General Washington brought him here, and why did something he had done amuse the General? More importantly what was it, and what impact would it give him here?

 **Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?**

George couldn't help it. This young man was impressive in his abilities as a writer, but here he was looking so stiff and pale at what George could do to him, that George _needed_ to poke some fun at him.

 **Sir!**

 **Don't get me wrong, you're a young man of great reown**

 **I know you stole British cannons when we were still downtown**

Alexander made a face that said, _Oops_. He figured sooner or later someone would report that incident to the General. It was a bit comical what had went down. They had made away with 21 of the 24 infantry cannons, and during the chaos, he had handed Mulligan his musket. Later, he asked for it back to find that Hercules had dropped it back in the fighting. Alexander had simply gone back and gotten it as though the British weren't firing at them at that moment. It had inspired many of the other men to keep cool under fire, which was a small positive.

 **Nathaniel Green and Henry Knowx wanted to hire you. . .**

 **To be their Secretary? I don't think so**

 **Why're you upset?**

 **I'm not-**

 **It's alright, you want to fight, you've got a hunger**

 **I was just like you when I was younger**

 **Head full of fantasies of dyin' like a martyr?**

 **Yes**

 **Dying is easy, young man. Living is harder.**

Alexander was taken back by this. The conversation had gone from light to dark in a matter of moments.

 **Why are you telling me this?**

 **I'm being honest**

 **I'm working with a third of what our Congress had promised**

 **We are a powder keg about to explode**

 **I need someone like you to lighten the load. So?**

George had offered him the job. He was confident that Alexander could handle it. Now he simply had to see that the young man was smart enough to understand what it would imply for him to do and what he could get in return.

 **I am not throwin' away my shot!**

 **I am not throwin' away my shot!**

 **Ayo, I'm just like my country, I'm young scrappy and hungry!**

 **I am not throwing away my shot!**

 **Son**

 **We are outgunned, outmanned!**

 **You need all the help you can get**

Alexander continued, pulling the General outside to the camp where the troops were camped for the night.

 **I have some friends. Laurens, Mulligan, Marquis de Lafayette, okay what else?**

As Alexander called their names, they looked up and walked over as Alexander introduced them and he continued the list of ways they could get more help, despite the General looking a little bit skeptical.

 **Outnumbered, outplanned!**

 **We'll need some spies on the inside**

 **Some King's men who might let some things slide**

 **BOOM!**

 **I'll write to Congress and tell 'em we need need supplies**

 **Whoa, whoa, whoa. . .**

 **You rally the guys,**

 **Master the element of surprise**

 **Shh-BOOM!**

 **I'll rise above my station, organize your information**

 **Whoa, whoa, whoa. . .**

' **til we rise to the occasion of our new nation**

 **Whoa, whoa, whoa. . .**

 **Sir!**

 **Here comes the General!**

 **Rise up!**

 **What?**

 **Here comes the General!**

 **Rise Up!**

 **What?**

 **Here comes the General!**

 **Rise up!**

 **What?**

 **Here comes the General!**

 **Rise Up!**

 **What?**

 **And his right hand man!**

 **BOOM!**

 **!$!$!$ !$!$!$ !$!$!$ !$!$!$ !$!$!$ !$!$!$ !$!$!$ !$!$!$ !$!$!$ !$!$!$ !$!$!$ !$!$!$ !$!**

 **Please don't be mad. . . I'll update sooner!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi again. Umm, I have a good reason for not posting this last week! And it's genuine!**

 **I was at a week long camp in MI, (Michigan) and I felt extremely drained afterwards because I am an introvert, and that camp, while very fun,** _ **would not let me have a single moment of introverted peace to recharge**_ **. Plus, no electronics for a week. I needed to finish a fantastic ML/Avengers crossover. (** _ **What the Cat Dragged In**_ **by Kryal if you want to check it out. It's AMAZING)**

 **So, because I promised my friend, there will be another new character helping out the narrator (me)! There will also be an extra Tidbit that my friend and I came up with that is based off of a Percy Jackson comic that was hilarious. (Language warning)**

 **Quick Note: If you guys got a notice that chapter 8 was re-updated, sorry, I needed to fix something.**

 **Enough rambling! I know no one reads the Authors Notes! (I don't, XD!)**

 **LAST NOTE: I noticed that on my computer, the bold for the lyrics and other things do not show up. Anyone else? Tell me in the reviews and I'll see if I can fix it. If it's just me, apologizes!**

 **!~!~ !~!~ !~!~ !~!~ !~!~ !~!~ !~!~ !~!~ !~!~ !~!~ !~!~ !~!~ !~!~ !~!~ !~!~ !~!~ !~!~ !**

"Ayyyyyy I'm back!" The Narrator shouted once more, scaring everyone halfway back to their correct timelines and almost causing a tear in the fabric of time.

"Jesus Christ!" (I apologize if someone takes offense, I didn't intend it to be taken in offense) Laurens shouted. "Why do you always do that?"

The Narrator laughed evily. "I enjoy scaring people to their graves," he/she said turning his/her tone evil and sending shivers down Angelica and her sister's backs. Jefferson looked like he cared less about that, but the beads of sweat on his forehead said otherwise.

"Anyways!" The Narrator said, back to a happier tone, "I have a friend who's going to join me today!"

"Hi!" Jumped in a new voice. "I'm really excited to be here!"

"I know," The Narrator replied. "That's why I created this universe."

"This what?" Burr asked, confused.

"What's your name, uh, new person?" Madison asked, unsure of the new person's gender.

"It's East,"

"Oh! Hi, East!" Laurens said cheerfully. "Would you mind telling us your friend's name? Also known as our narrator? It'll be kind of confusing with two narrators, so we'd like to know your names."

"Oh, sure!" The original narrator cut in. "Mine's West. East won't always be here, but she'll be here for some of the songs."

"Speaking of which," Mulligan spoke up. "Which song is next?"

You could practically hear the evil grins on the two narrators' faces as they chorused together, "Why, Winter's Ball of course!"

The stage lights lit up and focused on Burr's actor who started singing the intro for the song.

 **How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore**

 **Go on and on**

 **Grow into more of a phenomenon?**

 **Watch this obnoxious, arrogant,**

The actor on stage sent the audience a dry look to show how true these facts were and how they must have annoyed many, _many_ people to death.

Madioson snorted in agreement, while Mulligan rolled his eyes with a small smile that said he loved his buddy, but he was all of those things.

 **loudmouth bother,**

 **Be seated at the right hand of the father**

 **Washington hires Hamilton right on sight**

General Washington made a sputtering sound as though he was contradicting that claim, but Hamilton's smirk made it all clear to Lafayette that that was exactly what had happened. (A/N don't actually know if it did. Story rights!)

 **But Hamilton still wants to fight, not write**

 **Now Hamilton's skill with the quill is undeniable**

 **But what do we have in common?**

Burr gestured for Hamilton to come stand by him, and Hamilton's eyes lit up as he realized what he was implying.

 **We're reliable with the**

 _ **LADIES!**_

All the gentlemen, except Washington, who looked scandalized, shouted together as the scenery of the room changed to an elegant ballroom with ghostly suitors, and dancers, and musicians all around.

 **There are so many to deflower!**

(It was the Schuyler sisters' turn to look scandalized. Washington just face-palmed)

 _ **LADIES!**_

 **Looks! Proximity to power**

 _ **LADIES!**_

 **They delighted and distracted him**

 **Martha Washington named her feral tomcat after him!**

 **That's true!**

Hamilton butted in, earning a glare from the said woman's husband. (Snickering could be heard from Jefferson somewhere in the backround)

 **1780**

 **A winter's ball** (Roll credits *cinema sins sound*)

 **And the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all**

 **Yo,**

Burr grabbed Hamilton's arm as he started wandering away, towards a waiter with champagne glasses.

 **if you can marry a sister, you're rich, son**

Burr's eyes held a gleam that was mischievous in them, as he smiled widely at Hamilton.

 **Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?**

Hamilton replied with equal mischievousness. (No one except Lafayette noticed poor Laurens sweating openly in the backround. (Because, I like to think Lafayette knows that Laurens was gay, and helped him with his crush on Hamilton like the great best friend he is.)

 **Hey**

 **Hey**

(Laurens woman-ups (Big Hero 6, peeps, cause I am a huge nerd) and joins in acting like nothing is wrong)

 **Hey Hey**

 **A/N: So, this TidBit, is dedicated to East, (Hi there!) who, with me, had the brilliant idea to take a POJ comic I found called the blushing game, and administer it to Hamilton. The Hamilton crew will be in the High School AU however, to save us some major plot train wrecks. So anyways, on with the show.**

 **If you don't care for Percy Jackson Details, skip this paragraph and following list.**

 **If you ever find this on the internet, (as I do not own this comic) and wanted to know which character ended up as which, here's the list, (I wasn't able to use everyone, I'm sorry East, but #Westknowsbest, and Nico was the best choice for Laurens in this struggle. Apologies!)**

 **Percy- Hamilton**

 **Annabeth- Eliza**

 **Reyna- Angelica**

 **Piper- Lafayette**

 **Jason- Jefferson**

 **Nico- Laurens**

 **IF YOU SKIPPED THE PARAGRAPH AND LIST HERE'S WHERE YOU STOP**

And now for the greatest train wreck in the history of the world:

THE BLUSHING GAME

"The idea is to pair up two of the six people chosen, Angelica, Eliza, Thomas, Gilbert, Alexander, and John, and have them _flirt_ with each other so the other blushes. Who ever blushes first loses."

Laurens looked up, his face aflame. "That doesn't sound to good. . ."

"Oh, hush!" Angelica exclaimed excitedly. "I'm going to win this!"

"Alright then! Since everyone is in agreement for this game," Everyone but Laurens nodded excitedly, who hesitated before agreeing.

West continued. "First up! Lafayette! Andddddddd Eliza!"

Both opponents sat at the table and stared at each other a moment before Eliza threw the first punch.

"I like you, Gil," She said, throwing him a smile. "Please," Lafayette said dismissively, "I know that. My turn now~"

He peered at her with a cute smile and said sweetly, "I love you Eliza,"

Eliza started blushing and put a hand over her mouth. "This. . . is. . . so unfair . . . oh my god."

"Ha ha! I won!" Lafayette cheered.

"Next pairing! Alexander, and John!" Laurens gave a small squeak, but walked forward to the table, determined not to blush on the way there.

Alexander started, not sure how to win, but determined to anyways. He did like Laurens, he just, didn't know how to express it in a way that only Laurens would understand.

"Laurens, I lik-"

"Stop," Laurens cut him off. Closing his eyes, trying not to blush.

"But I really li-"

"No."

"Then you start! Say you l-" Alex said, a small smirk on his face. He had this in the bag. He just needed another push to show Laurens who was boss of this game.

"Impossible," Laurens said, his eyes still shut tight, his face in an expression of slight annoyance.

"C'mon, I know you like m-"

"JUST-" Laurens suddenly shouted. _Go my cinnamon child, go!_ Lafayette silently chanted for his shy friend.

"I JUST CAN'T SAY I LOVE YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!" Laurens shouted, frustrated at his crush. By doing so, however, a full face blush exploded on his skin, giving his weakness for Alexander away like a siren.

"You lost!" Alexander smirked. John just looked at him shocked and silent. "You're going to get it later. . ."

"So, after that performance, we have our reigning champion, back for a second round! Lafayette, would you mind meeting your opponent?" Lafayette strutted forward, certain of victory. "Lafayette, your opponent is. . . Angelica!" A look of fear flashed across the French man's face for a brief second, before it vanished.

"I love you Annie." He sang.

She gave him a death glare, "What did you just-"

"I said I looooove you, sweetie."

"You are dead." Angelica fisted her hands, and stared across the table at the smirking Lafayette.

"Oh yeah, you just can't play this game, can you?" Lafayette said, smiling angelically (Ha, irony).

"Okay then, I'll play your game." Angelica said, pushing her seat back from the table, and glaring at Lafayette, who blinked innocently.

"I love you Gilbert du Montier de Lafayette." She said, pulling Lafayette towards her by the front of his shirt, so they were nose to nose.

"Ok, I give up. My lost. Now stop." Lafayette pleaded, his face on fire. Angelica dropped him and she smirked before walking away from the table. Lafayette laid on the table for a few moments, trying to understand what had just went down before Jefferson shoved him out of the way.

"Sorry, Laf," Jefferson said smirking. "Looks like you're out of the competition, _mon ami_. My turn!"

"Alright then, Thomas. If you so desperately want to play, then. . . you will verse. . . . Hamilton." Thomas sputtered indignantly, but he accepted the challenge.

"Man, I like you," Alexander started, a sultry smile on his face. Inside his mind, he was gagging. _Just pretend it's Laurens._

Inside Jefferson's mind, he was also gagging. _Just pretend it's Madison._ (You're welcome, Jeffmads fans)

"Actually, I love you." Jefferson retaliated, a seducing look in his eye. (He was getting way to into thinking it was Madison) (Again: You're welcome. Muahahaha, so evil)

"I'm so fucking in love with you too," (It says that in the comic, I'm not one for very strong language.)

"I love your eyes," Thomas responded. No blush appeared on either of the opponents' faces.

"I would kiss you right now,"

As the two opponents went on, (Thomas: Did I say you have a nice ass?) The rest of the old competitors watched with disgusted/horrified looks on their faces.

Hamilton: I just love your abs, so hot.

Jefferson: Dude, just _marry me already_.

Hamilton: Of course. Can we skip the wedding thing and go straight to the honeymoon?

Hamilton upped the game, hoping to get this over with. Unfortunately, Jefferson had the same idea in mind. A blush never appeared on their faces. They just got more and more into each other's faces, and caused more of a competition of satisfaction to win than actually flirting with each other.

Hamilton: You. Me. Bed. Now.

Jefferson: Sure. I'll show you something you'll never forget.

Hamilton: I'm sure I will, _Thomas_.

Jefferson: You won't resist, _Alexander._ Then I'm going to-"

"OK! STOP! ENOUGH! WHAT THE HELL, YOU TWO?!" Laurens shouted. Both opponents broke eye contact before splitting off from each other. Laurens led Hamilton a bit farther away from everyone else before Hamilton answered.

"'I like you' game~" Hamilton replied.

"I love you, Alexander." John said.

"Oh please. You're my boyfriend. This game won't work for us." Alexander replied, confidently.

"Really how about this then?" John said before whispering something into Alexander's ear.

"Uh?" Was what he so expertly said before his face blew up in a deep red blush. "W-what? Did you. . . this is. . . oh my lord. . ." He sputtered.

"Well, I think I won." Laurens said before kissing him on the cheek.

 **# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

 **You're welcome! I gotta run! Parents are gonna cut my internet, (Oh how I hate blackmail)**

 **I'll be back soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**...I have no excuse for not posting like two months ago. Camp, trips, new iPad, which I'm still getting used to. School is starting TOMORROW. And MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK. So if this chapter sucks, I'm sorry, im not a huge fan of Helpless but I tried.**

 **Part one of East's Birthday Present**

 **Hey hey hey hey**

 **Ohh, I do I do I do I dooo!**

Eliza smiles as she remembers that night when she knew she was in love. When she knew she had found her partner. Little did she know that she would be that she would find someone to be dedicated to for the rest of her someone who would betray her in the worst of ways.

 **Ohh, I do I do I do I dooo! Boy you got me**

 **Helpless!**

 **Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit I'm**

 **helpless!**

 **Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em**

 **I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight**

 **We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night**

 **Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room**

 **Then you walked in and my heart went "Boom!"**

The group watched as Past Eliza stood chatting with some gentlemen and sipping win politely when the door opened suddenly and hit the wall with a loud, BANG!

She jumped then turned and glared at the group of newcomers, four men, one of which she recognized as Marquis de Lafayette. Two of the other men were laughing along with him as the final man slowly pulled the door from the wall and shut it behind them gently, before turning and sending everyone an apologetic smile.

That man had stolen her heart with that small smile. That man was Alexander.

 **Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom**

Eliza had followed the group secretly as she tried to think of a reason to go over there and talk to them without seeming desperate. That was given up however when Alexander was taken by his friend with a smattering of freckles across his face to grab some wine and flirt with some other ladies. **(Poor Laurens)**

 **Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume**

 **Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine**

 **Grab my sister and whisper, 'Yo, this one's mine.'**

No one noticed when both Angelicas', the past and the one present, faces fell slightly before covering it up. Angelica of the past winking at her sister and gliding across the room towards her target. The Angelica of the present, however, sat there and showed no emotion as they went on. Except for the traitorous tear that trickled down her face, unnoticed by the others as they watched the past unraveling.

The song continued, oblivious of the horrible truths and emotions it was returning to Angelica.

 **My sister made her way across the room to you**

 **And I got nervous thinking "What's she gonna do?"**

 **She grabbed you by the arm, 'I'm thinking I'm through'**

 **Then you look back at me and suddenly I'm**

 **Helpless!**

 **Oh look at those eyes!**

No one noticed, Lafayette joining Laurens in the backround and talking with him as Alexander was pulled towards his inevitable fate. They both knew it. And Laurens didn't like one bit of it.

 **Oh!**

 **Yeah, I'm helpless, I know**

 **I'm so into you**

 **I am so into you**

 **I know I'm down for the count**

 **And I'm drowin' in 'em.**

 **Where are you taking me?**

Past Alexander asked Angelica as she led him through the room and farther from Laurens and his friends.

 **I'm about to change your life.**

 **Then by all means, lead the way**

He had replied cockily. That sort of attitude would kill him in the end. And it did. By someone he had never seen coming.

 **Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you.**

Eliza curtsied as he bowed back. She was so nervous. What if she messed up? What if she didn't make a good impression? What if she didn't like him even though he was incredibly handsome? What if...

 **Schuyler?**

 **My sister**

Angelica had nailed the final nail into the coffin. Alexander was on his path for his inevitable fate.

 **Thank you for all of your service**

 **If it takes fighting a war for us to meet it will have been worth it**

 **I'll leave you to it.**

 **One week later**

 **I'm writin' a letter nightly**

 **Now my life gets better every letter that you write me**

 **Laughin' at my sister, cuz she wants to form a harem**

Angelica shrugs her shoulders with a small smile on her face as she replied cheekily but honestly,

 **I'm just sayin' if you really loved me you would share him.**

 **HA!**

 **Two weeks later**

 **In the living room stressin'**

 **My father's stone-faced as you're asking for his blessin'**

 **I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine**

 **And I'm tryin' not to cry 'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do**

 **My father makes his way across the room to you**

 **I panic for a second, thinking "We're through"**

 **But then he shakes your hand and says**

 **"Be true"**

 **And you turn back to me, smiling and I'm**

 **Helpless!**

Peggy awed as she watched Eliza of the Past tackle Past Alexander laughing happily, and Laurens watched with a small smile. Inside himself however, his heart had started crack.

Angelica watched with a forced smile in the background.

 **Helpless!**

 **Hoo!**

 **That boy is mine**

 **That boy is mine!**

 **Helpless!**

 **Helpless!**

 **Down for the count**

 **And I'm**

 **Drownin' in 'em**

 **Eliza, I don't have a dollar to my name**

 **An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame**

 **All I have's my honor, a tolerance for pain**

 **A couple of college credits and my top notch brain**

"Well he doesn't brag at all." Jefferson commented dryly.

 **Insane, you family brings out a different side of me**

 **Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me**

 **No stress, my love for you is never in doubt**

Two hearts shattered simultaneously.

 **We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out**

 **I've been livin' without a family since I was a child**

 **My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild**

 **But I'll never forget my mother's face that was real**

 **And long as I'm alive, Eliza swear to God**

 **You'll never feel so**

 _ **Helpless**_

 **I do I do I do I do!**

 **Eliza!**

 **I've never felt so-**

 **Helpless!**

 **My life is gon' be fine cuz Eliza's in it.**

 **I look into your eyes and the sky's the limit**

 **I'm**

 **Down for the count**

 **And I'm drownin' in 'em**

 **drownin' in 'em**

The scene suddenly switched to a church, with Eliza and Hamilton at the altar holding hands and looking at each other.

 **In New York, you can be a new man...**

 **In New York, you can be a new man...**

 **In New York, you can be a new man...**

Eliza looked at Hamilton, beside her smiling as the final notes were sung.

 **Helpless**

 ***I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I promise Satisfied will be better**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyyyyyy I'm back!**

 **I don't think I've ever mentioned how much i** ** _LOVE_** **you guys!?**

 **You guys are seriously the greatest MVRs, (Most Valuable Readers/Reviewers) ever! Every time I open up my inbox after a long draining chapter and get a blast of positive reviews, I cheer up immediately, and I really appreciate it! I'm not ever sure about whether or not I write things well enough for you guys, and every time I take a long time, it's usually because I have Writer's Block. The thing about _my_ Writer's Block is I know how to write it, but it doesn't sound _right to me_. It doesn't sound, _smooth_. It sounds dry or something, (I'm really bad a describing, XD) and it just doesn't seem good enough. **

**So again, thank you for being the best Reviewers and Readers in the universe! Especially on my first fic that actually got feedback! Thank you all so much!**

 **(As I finish this chapter, it's my sister's b-day. I love you Z! Red velvet cupcakes are SUPER GOOD)**

 **Part 2 of East's Birthday Gift**

"Angelica," West addressed her. Angelica blinked. She suddenly remembered that she was speaking with West's _avatar_ as she called it. The avatar had brown hair, pulled back into a messy ponytail, and Dark turquoise glasses.

"I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?" Angelica asked, rubbing her temples. Her head was pounding. She hadn't thought that Alexander's love life would be brought into this musical. The realization scared her half to death.

West gave her a sympathetic look."I said you have the option to confess and I can wipe everyone's memory of this song."

Angelica looked at her. "Just how is that even possible?"

West winked and replied, "I'm amazing like that." Then her smile fell away, and she asked, "Do you want me to wipe their memory?"

Angelica thought it over. While it would hurt emotionally to see their disgust that she was still begging for Alexander, but have that wiped away and forgotten, it would be better to just _confess_. Because they would understand her. If there were negative consequences, maybe they would feel a bit remorse for feeling that way if they didn't have that erased.

She shook her head. "I would rather step into the light than hide in the dark." West looked confused for a moment, but then nodded understandingly.

She snapped her fingers, and Angelica found her self back in her seat, sitting between Laffayette and Laurens. Then the song began, and Angelica suddenly dreaded her choice.

Laurens jumped up and sang along with his actor counter part.

 **Alright, alright. That's what I'm talkin' about!**

 **Now, everyone! Give it up! For the maid of honor!**

 **Angelica Schuyler!**

He gestured with his hand towards Angelica who stood as the scene changed.

The room for the wedding was gorgeous. Many people were standing, flutes of champegne in their hands as they talked and laughed.

Groups of friends, big and small. There was a group near Angelica, laughing loudly, as two young men, one wearing a red tailored suit, and a white collared shirt, the other wearing a white long sleeve shirt and a simple blue vest, were arguing about one thing or another. Something about whether swords or the new muskets were better. The rest of the group, including a smaller woman in a simple green dress, a bigger man in a yellow vest, a man in a Dark suit, a man with an enormous orange mustache with a matching orange vest, and a woman in an elegant pink dress, were laughing as the man in the blue vest put down his flute and pretended to exchange blows with the man in the red suit. Friendship for the ages. That group would not be split.

How Angelica wished her heart didn't feel like the opposite of that group. It was bursting with envy and jealousy at all the smiling faces in the room for this newly wed couple.

 **(A/N If you know the group I'm talking about, shout which fandom it's from in the reviews! You can easily tell which group, and ship im on... :) )**

 **A toast to the groom!**

 **To the groom!**

 **To the groom!**

 **To the groom!**

 **To the bride!**

Angelica smiled and gestured her flute of champagne towards her dear younger sister.

 **To the bride!**

 **To the bride!**

 **From your sister!**

 **Who is always by your side!**

 **To your union!**

 **To the union!**

 **To the revolution!**

All of the men in the audience and Alexander's friends stood up and shouted and cheered along with her.

 **And the hope that you provide**

 **You provide**

 **You provide**

 **May you always...**

Angelica swallowed back tears.

 **Always...**

 **Be satisfied**

A look of recognition came into Alexander's eyes, as the ghostly scene around them whirled and disappeared.

 **Rewind-**

 **Rewind-**

The scene started moving backwards as Alexander and Eliza's wedding memory went backwards to how it had started off in the last song. The only thing was that along with the rewinded scene, there was another Angelica besides the one standing in front of them.

This one was a dark shadow and had white tears trailing down her face. And it scared everyone. Eliza was worried out of her mind. What was this apparition? Why did it look so much like Angelica?

 ** _Rewind, Rewind_**

 ** _Helpless, sky's, sky's_**

 ** _Drownin' in em_**

 ** _Drownin', rewind_**

 ** _I remember that night, I just might (rewind)_**

 ** _I remember that night, I just might (rewind)_**

 ** _I remember that night, I remember that-_**

Suddenly the whirling stopped and they found another ghostly appiration standing besides Angelica. This one seemed to be made out of light and was smiling at the audience.

This new Angelica and the original Angelica opened their mouth and began their story.

 **I remember that night, I just might**

 **Regret that night for the rest of my days**

 **I remember those soldier boys tripping over themselves to win our praise.**

The Light Angelica mingled with ghostly soldiers, who were trying to flirt with her. She laughed and turned them all down good-naturedly.

 **I remember that dreamilike candlelight like a dream that you can't quite place**

The actual Angelica moved from her position towards a ghostly table with candles and glasses and food. She didn't pick anything up. She simply stared at the waving fire. So small and insignificant. But it had the power to destroy anything it touches.

She turned back towards the small audience in front of her.

 **But Alexander, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face**

Some of her friends gasped. Laurens stared at her, half-shocked, half something else. Lafyatte whispered to himself, _"Mon dieu,"._ Eliza sat there, shocked, as the bursting truth was thrown in their faces. Alexander said nothing. Simply stared straight ahead.

 **I have never been the same. Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame**

 **And when you said "Hi," I forgot my dang name.**

 **Set my heart aflame, ev'ry part aflame**

 _ **This is not a game**_

A ghostly Alexander sat down at the table that the Light Angelica was sitting at, startling her.

 **You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied**

Ghost Alexander said nonchalantly, his tone obviously flirty.

 **I'm sure I don't know what you mean, you forget yourself.**

The Light Angelica said dryly, rolling her eyes at him.

 **You're like me. I'm never satisfied.**

Light Angelica looked at him curiously, seeing him for the first time, not as an annoying flirt, but maybe an equal.

 **Is that right?**

 **I have never been satisfied**

 **My name is Angelica Schuyler**

 **Alexander Hamilton**

 **Where's you fam'ly from?**

Ghost Alexander looked away from her, staring into the crowd before answering.

 **Unimportant, there's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait, just you wait...**

He smiled at her one last time, before his ghostly form faded away.

Light Angelica stood up and sang happily, a small blush upon her cheeks as she proclaimed,

 **So so so-**

 **So this is what it feels like to match wits**

 **With someone at your level! What the hell is the catch?**

 **It's the feeling of freedom, or seein' the light**

 **It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right?**

 **The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes?**

 **Ev'rything we said in total agreement**

 **It's a dream and it's a bit of a dance**

 **A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance**

She stopped for a moment, looked into the crowd and headed towards the crowd to try and find him again, still singing about her first moment with _the one_.

 **He's a bit of flirt**

She made a small groan at this fact, but brushed it off quickly.

 **But I'm 'a give it a chance**

 **I asked about his fam'ly, did you see his answer?**

 **His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?**

Light Angelica stopped, and cupped her hand around her mouth, and like she was telling a secret, sang the next line to the audience.

 **He's peniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants**

Laurens burst out laughing, Mulligan chuckled a bit. Alexander blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, smiling shyly.

 **Handsome, boy, does he know it!**

 **Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it**

Alexander's face was highly red by now, and Laurens would not stop laughing, reaching over and punching him lightly in the shoulder as he tried to stop laughing to breathe.

The Light Angelica had stopped moving, Eliza had noticed. The Dark one was moving in sync to her sister. Was something bad about to happen?

The Dark Angelica opened her mouth sang softly with the original Angelica.

 **I wanna take him far away from this place**

 **Then I turn and see my sister's face and she is**

A ghostly Eliza ran into the scene and grasped the Light Angelica's arm who looked at her, slightly broken.

 **Helpless...**

The original Angelica kept singing as the Dark one slowly moved forward and consumed the Light Angelica. There was no Light Angelica. She was only Dark now.

 **And I know she is...**

 **Helpless...**

The Dark Angelica stood there, small white tears pooling at her eyes

 **And her eyes are just...**

 **Helpless**

The Dark Angelica slipped out of ghost Eliza's grasp, giving her a small smile before walking away from the affectionate memory.

 **And I realize**

 **Three fundamental truths at the exact same time...**

The ghostly Alexander showed up again, a light gray Angelica on his arm. She was slowly turning back to dark.

 **Where are you taking me?**

 **I'm about to change your life**

 **Then by all means, lead the way**

The scene froze and Dark Angelica slipped out of Alexander's arm.

 _ **Number one!**_

 **I'm a girl in a world in which my only job is to marry rich**

 **My father has no sons so I'm the one who has to social climb for the one**

 **So I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in New York City is insidious**

 **And Alexander is penniless**

 **Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less**

The scene skipped ahead to Alexander and Angelica standing side by side with Eliza in front of them. Alexander was bowing to Eliza as she curtsied with a slight blush on her face in greeting.

 **Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you**

 **Schuyler?**

Alexander looked up at her, then looked at Angelica with an eyebrow raised.

 **My sister**

The scene froze again as Dark Angelica moved away from their group as though the thought of what she was doing to herself was too painful to relieve.

 **Number Two!**

 **He's after me cuz I'm a Schuyler sister**

 **That elevates his status**

 **I'd have to be naive to set that aside**

 **Maybe that is why I introduce him to Eliza**

 **Now that's his bride**

 **Nice going Angelica, he was right**

 **You will never be satisfied**

The scene flipped back, and Dark Angelica was wrenched back to the same position with Eliza and Alexander speaking to each other.

 **Thank you for all your service**

 **If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it,**

 **it will have been worth it**

("Where have I heard that line before?" Lafayette whispered to Laurens who flushed guiltily. Washington rolled his eyes, but a small smile was still on his face.)

 **I'll leave you to it**

The scene froze one last time, but unlike the other scenes it crystalized like ice and then shattered. Simultaneously, Dark Angelica's heart shone ice blue in her character.

 **Number three!**

The Dark Angelica strode farther and farther away from the scene as her heart turned a darker and darker blue, singing angrily as she did as she ran deeper and deeper into the shadows, until her dark color seemed white against the dark background.

 **I know my sister like I know my own mind**

 **You will _never_ find anyone as trusting or as kind**

 **If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned**

 **He'd be mine**

The scene switched to Dark Angelica watching Light Angelica and Alexander at their wedding. Close to where she was standing, stood a Light Eliza. As she raised her glass to them, her heart turned black and corrupted the rest of her. Her hurt was replaced by heart-brokeness and she turned dark.

 **She would say, "I'm fine"**

 _ **SHE'D BE LYIN'**_

The scene switched to the actual Angelica looking up at the full moon on a ghostly balcony. The Dark Angelica reaching out to touch Dark Eliza's shoulder and hugging her when she turned around. They both slowly started turning light as they cried tears of light for their pain of broken hearts. Sisters, different universes, the same pain.

 **But when I fantasize at night**

 **It's Alexander's eyes**

 **As I romanticize what might have been if I hadn't sized him up so _quickly_**

 **At least my dear Eliza's his wife;**

There was a pause, and the balcony faded away, as a few tears trickled down her face, she straightened and stood looking at her companions. The scene switched back, but this time, her friends in her small audience were part of her audience at the wedding celebrations, and she raised a flute of champange to her sister and her husband once again.

 **At least I keep his eyes in my life**

 **To the groom!**

 **To the groom!**

 **To the groom!**

 **To the groom!**

 **To the bride!**

 **To the bride!**

 **To the bride!**

 **From your sister!**

 **Who is _always_ by your side!**

 **To your union!**

 **To the union!**

 **To the revolution!**

 **And the hope that you provide**

 **You provide**

 **You provide**

 **May you always...**

 **Always...**

 **Be satisfied**

 **Be satisfied**

 **Be satisfied**

 **Be satisfied**

 **Be satisfied**

 **And I know**

 **She'll be happy as his bride**

 **Be satisfied**

 **Be satisfied**

 **Be satisfied**

 **Be satisfied**

 **And I know**

She sang her final words softly as the champagne from her hand vanished along with the rest of the wedding. She looked up, and for the first time for the entire song she locked eyes with Alexander as she sang the final lyrics of her heart.

 **He will never be satisfied**

 **I will never be satisfied.**

Angelica looked down at her feet, and stood still, knowing no one would look at her the same way again for the rest of this...situation.

Then she was suddenly knocked backwards a bit as a body smothered her, and she looked up to see the back of Eliza's head.

"I love you so much Angelica." She whispered. "I understand. Thank you for giving up him for me. I will never be able to repay you."

"Oh Eliza," She said, pushing her back so she could look at her younger sister. "I don't require anything for this. I knew he would be better for you." She hugged her sister, and pulled Peggy in for the hug when she saw she had stood up and was standing there, waiting.

West looks at you, smiling.

"We should leave them at that no?" West said, and your vision goes black.

"Oh wait! Is everyone here?" West's voice asks through the darkness. You can still hear them despite the black curtain in front of your vision.

"Cardinal?"

"Check! I got the music!"

"South?"

"I'm here! I brought the cake!"

"North?"

"HECK YEAH I'M HERE! I GOT THE PIZZAAAAAAAA!"

"We're all ready! Now we just gotta wait for East to show up!"

 **Sisters are annoying. But they are the best. And they are forgiving.**

 **Almost done with East's birthday present!**

 **Happy Birthday Z! I love you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 3/3 of East's gift**

 **I may not live to see our glory!**

A highly drunk ghost Laurens stumbled forward into the outdoor scene.

Laurens laughed and joined his ghost counterpart on stage, taking his place.

Lafayette and Mulligan eagerly joined him as their own ghostly counterparts collided with them and vanished as they took place in the memory.

 **I may not live to see our glory!**

They both sang feigning extreme drunkeness.

Laurens looked at Alexander with a mischevious smile on his face. Alexander suddenly got very scared and flushed red.

 **But I've seen wonder's great and small**

Lafayette broke in, throwing his arm around Lauren's shoulders, wiggling his eyebrows as he sang the next lyric.

 **I've seen wonders great and small**

Laurens laughed hysterically with Mulligan, before wiping the tears from his eyes and holding out a hand to Alexander, inviting him to join him.

 **'Cause if the tomcat can get married-**

 **If Alexander can get married-**

 **There's hope for our ass, afterall!**

Laurens finished, and everyone in their small audience laughed. Alexander flushed a darker red, the darkest his body would allow him to, before standing up and joining them on stage in hopes that they would stop _teasing him, dammit!_

 **Raise a glass to freedom**

Lafayette sang, slinging his arms around Alexander and Laurens, with Mulligan headlocking Laurens and giving him in a noogie out of friendship. (He claimed)

 **Hey!**

 **Something you will never see again!**

 **No matter what she tells you**

Mulligan sang with fake tears screaming down his face. Alexander laughed sheepishly as Eliza sputtered in the background.

 **Let's have another round tonight!**

 **Raise a glass to the four of us!**

 **Ho!**

 **To the newly not poor of us!**

Mulligan ragged on Alexander, as he sputtered incredulously. Eliza shook her head, asking herself why she had decided to marry Alexander. Angelica heard her sister, and cackled for a bit before slinging an arm around her sister's shoulder lovingly.

 **Woo!**

 **We'll tell the story of tonight**

 **Let's have another round-**

Hamilton laughed again, but out of the corner of his eye, he got an idea.

 **Well if it isn't Aaron Burr**

Burr shook his head quickly. _Nope, nope, nopity nopity!_

 **Sir!**

 **I didn't think that you would make it**

Alexander said, hands on his hips. Burr crossed his arms and tilted his head, never moving from his chair.

 **To be sure**

 **Burr!**

Mulligan shoved Burr off of his chair, and onto the makeshift stage.

 **I came to say congratulations**

 **Spit a verse, Burr!**

 **I see the whole gang is here**

Lafayette popped up behind him, actually somehow lightly drunk. Burr suspected the narrator. That person was not to be trusted...

 **You are the worst, Burr!**

 **Ignore them. Congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel**

 **I wish I had your command instead of manning George's journal.**

Alexander looked down at the ground, and George understood why the young man looked a bit upset. He would be as well, if he had been born a fighter, been a fighter for so long, and then put on the bench. All of the inaction was rendering Alexander useless.

 **No, you don't**

 **Yes, I do**

 **Now, be sensible**

 **From what I hear, you've made yourself indispensable**

Laurens shoved himself in between Burr and Alexander, a slight smell of alcohol on his breath. He waggled his eyebrows at Burr and with a sultry smirk on his face, he input his own gossip.

 **Well, well, I heard**

 **You've got someone special on the side, Burr**

 **Is that so?**

 **What're you tryin' to hide, Burr?**

Burr flushed a dark red. Before turning to get away from all the questions.

 **I should go**

 **No, these guys should go**

Alexander grabbed Burr's arm and pulled him farther away from Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan. Laurens gave him a pout, before winking and turning back to wasting away. Alexander wished that the narrator would fix his drunk friends before they got out of hand. _(I will, don't worry)_

 **What?**

 **No!**

 **Leave us alone**

 **Man..**

Mulligan sounded betrayed.

 **It's alright, Burr. I wish you'd brought this girl with you tonight, Burr**

 **You're very kind, but I'm afraid it's unlawful, sir**

 **What do you mean?**

 **She's married**

Alexander raised one eyebrow, but seemed unimpressed by Burr's excuses.

 **She's married to a British officer**

 _ **Oh shit...**_

Burr shook his head, and turned to walk back to the rest of their friends.

 **Congrats again, Alexander. Smile more**

 **I'll see you on the other side of the war**

 **I will never understand you**

 **If you love this woman, go get her!**

 **What are you waiting for?**

 **I'll see you on the other side of the war**

 **I'll see you on the other side of the war...**

 **!**

East walked through the door to West's control station.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted. Everyone being, West, South, North, and Cardinal. A pile of gifts was nearby a table laden with pizza, soda, and chips.

West stood grinning in the center of it all.

"You're welcome! You're welcome!" They started to sing. East rolled their eyes and shoved them away.

"Stop singing Moanaaaaaa," They groaned."It was funny the first few times..."

Cardinal came up to East, holding a bag, presumably with a gift inside.

"But Moana is awesome..." Cardinal said pouting.

"I never said it was." East replied smiling.

"THEN LET'S WATCH IT!" North shouted.

"YEAHHHHHHHH MOANAAAAAA" West shouted back dabbing because they knew it annoyed East highly.

South covered their ears. "Chill guys! But seriously, should we watch Moana?"

"Sure let's do it!"

"MOVIE MARATHON YEAHHHHHHH!"

"Give me a second," West said, walking over to the console. It had an window overlooking the room where the Hamilton crew was being held. The group of friends was currently laughing as Laurens tripped over himself, having the misfortune of being slightly drunk. West frowned. _How did he..._ Oh. _Dammit, I knew I had left some stuff over from the last song's time jump. That's easy to fix_.

West typed something out on the keyboard and pressed a few buttons.

Laurens straightened, blinking in confusion. Peggy looked up, and for a brief second West panicked thinking, Peggy could see them. Then Peggy winked and put a finger to her lips, and West knew their secret was safe.

West turned and headed back to their own group of friends.

"So," West said plopping down in the midst of their group. "Who wants popcorn?"

 **I wanted to get right into this chapter, so the author's note is at the end.**

 **I can't tell you guys how happy I get whenever I open up my email after posting a chapter and I get so many positive reviews. It's a real confidence booster, and it's hard to get confidence from others in your daily life.**

 **So again, thank you so much!**

 **Also 3 things before I get to the rest of the chapter:**

 **1) did anyone notice the unintentional song reference in the last chapter? I said, "the scene faded away _one last time_ " That was completely unintentional. XD. The things our minds do to us.**

 **2)The reference I made last chapter was to Voltron Legendary Defender, although I realize it was kind of hard to understand**

 **and**

 **3) This is just really random, I love the old Teen Titans. Holy crap Robin is awesome!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alrighty I'm back! I had super hard and annoying three hour testing, then I went on vacation, caught pneumonia, (I still have pneumonia) but I'm sitting down and writing this chapter! (Yayyy! :) )**

 **Thank you Scarlet Firesong and LoneWolfsRage for being my most recent (and literally only) reviewers for the last chapter. LoneWolfsRage is the ones who asked me to continue, while Scarlet Firesong cheered me up.**

 **Because here's the thing. I'm not that big of a Hamilton fan. My friend, East is probably the biggest fan there is (They're _crazy_ ). I'm writing this story for you guys out there who never got to read a finished version of this. I was doing this partially for you guys and partially because I liked the idea of being the first to ever finish the entire Hamilton musical in fanfiction form. **

**Then I discovered one. A finished version. It was only resurfacing because the person who was writing on it on Ao3 was revising it. I was crushed and I lost my drive to keep going.**

 **So again, thank you two for giving me a drive to write this again. Thank you everyone who believed I could write it this far, and even farther.**

 **Thanks guys. I appreciate it.**

 **On a random other subject, my friends and i discussed whether or not i broke the fourth wall in the last chapter by having Peggy be able to see West in the control booth. What do you think? Should other characters slowly start to see West and East as well? Review!**

 **Theodosia writes me a letter everyday**

A light focused on the actor playing Burr. Subconsciously, everyone focused their eyes on the actual Burr.

Aaron didn't always smile around others. But the song brought back some memories, and a small smile slipped out onto his face.

He remembered this time frame. And he had enjoyed the part of his life with his wonderful wife.

So quietly, Burr started singing the lyrics that made their way into his mind.

 **I'm keeping the bed warm while her husband is away**

 **He's on the British side in Georgia**

The scene around them changed to a line of soldiers with a colonel shouting at them before it switched to a crowd of rioting citizens.

 **He's trying to keep the colonies in line**

 **But he can keep all of Georgia**

The scene changed again, and this time it switched to a close up of Burr and Theodosia holding hands.

The love between them was obvious. And it seemed right.

 **Theodosia, she's mine**

 **Love doesn't discriminate**

 **Between the sinners and the saints**

The lights behind Burr's actor split into two as his right side was illuminated by a red light and his left side was illuminated by a blue light.

It was obvious the diversity between the two lights represented good and evil, but the two colors came together and created a purple light. And suddenly it wasn't so easy to tell if it was good or bad. It was more of mix of both.

 **It take and it takes and it takes**

 **And we keep loving anyways**

 **We laugh and we cry**

 **And we break and we make our mistakes**

 **And if there's a reason I'm by her side**

 **When so many have tried**

 **Then I'm willing to wait for it**

 **I'm willing to wait for it.**

 **My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher**

The scene changed to his grandfather's ghost preaching before a crowd of people.

The ghost faded away and left Burr in his place.

 **But there are things that the Homilies and hymns won't teach ya**

 **My mother was a genius**

 **My father commanded respect.**

 **When they died they left no instructions**

 **Just a legacy to protect**

Burr looked ahead and saw the memory of visiting his parents at there graves playing out. Each year, he got a little bigger, a little older, but none the less determined to protect his family legacy.

 **Death doesn't discriminate**

 **Between the sinners and the saints**

An ghostly version of death appeared behind Burr and swung it's scythe, missing Burr's head right as it disappeared. On Burr's left he had an angel's wing and on his right he had a devil's wing. And again, it wasn't so easy to tell if he was good or evil.

 **It takes and it takes and it takes**

Besides Burr, other ghosts appeared and vanished as quickly as they came, some reaching out for him as they vanished. His wife Theodosia was the most prominent ghost because she was at his side holding his hand when she vanished.

 **And we keep living anyway**

Burr's ghost appeared as he kept singing, watching the audience soulfully, before he took his daughter's hand and they walked away.

 **We rise and we fall**

Burr's ghost changed to a younger version of himself, one where he was in the military as a captain under General Montgomery, staring grimly ahead, the picture of a regal leader.

It changed again to when Burr was heading out of General Washington's tent.

Washington winced, realizing that he had been harsh on Burr. He sincerely regretted that.

 **And we break**

The ghost changed to Burr crying over Theodosia.

 **And we make our mistakes**

The ghost flashed for a brief, **_brief_** second of Burr holding a pistol, aimed at someone, his barrel smoking, his face horrified at what he had done.

Then the image was gone, and the ghost was replaced with Burr walking through the streets.

 **And if there's a reason I'm still alive**

 **When everyone who loves me has died**

Burr's ghost disappeared again, and his family members reappeared at his sides for a second before vanishing again.

 **I'm willing to wait for it**

 **I'm willing to wait for it.**

 **Wait for it**

 _ **Wait for it**_

 _ **Wait for it**_

 _ **Wait for it**_

 **I am the one thing in life I can controll**

The scene changed to Burr desperately running towards a door at the end of the hallway, but before he could reach it, the door was overwhelmed with darkness and disappeared. Burr's ghost was the only source of light as he whirled around hopelessly, looking for another door. Instead, the shadows turned into darker forms of ghosts, some of which looked strangely familiar...

 ** _Wait for it_**

 ** _Wait for it_**

 ** _Wait for it_**

 ** _Wait for it_**

 **I am inmitable**

 **I am an original**

The scene changed to Burr's ghost furiously writing at his desk, ink well sloshing over the desk as he furiously scribbled away at the light of his dim candle.

 _ **Wait for it**_

 _ **Wait for it**_

 _ **Wait for it**_

 _ **Wait for it**_

 **I'm not falling behind or running _late_**

The scene vanished and instead a hurricane of doors surrounded Burr as he frantically tried to open one as they whirled around, always, _always_ out of reach.

 _ **Wait for it**_

 _ **Wait for it**_

 ** _Wait for it_**

 ** _Wait for it_**

The scene changed to Burr and another person with his back to the audience as they argued on Burr's doorstep, Burr obviously defending himself by his hand gestures, and the other man shaking his head and accusing Burr of something.

 **I'm not standing still**

 **I am lying in wait**

 ** _Wait_**

 ** _Wait_**

 ** _Wait_**

 **Hamilton faces an endless uphill climb**

Burr's ghost watched Hamilton's ghost ahead of him head effortlessly into the light, through the doorway and to the other side. Envy grew in the ghost's heart and quickly overwhelmed him.

 _ **Climb**_

 _ **Climb**_

 _ **Climb**_

 **He has something to prove**

 **He has nothing to lose**

 _ **Lose**_

 _ **Lose**_

 _ **Lose**_

 _ **Lose**_

 **Hamilton's pace is relentless**

 **He wastes no time**

Hamilton's ghost appeared at his desk scribbling away among the stacks and stacks of paper around him. His family watched him silently from the doorway, unsure what to do.

They left him alone.

 ** _Time_**

 ** _Time_**

 ** _Time_**

 **What is it like in his shoes?**

All of the ghosts vanished as Burr stood there for a moment, pondering his answer. He looked up, and spoke the truth.

 **Hamilton doesn't hesitate**

Hamilton's ghost appeared on a boat, at the stern, looking out at the upcoming coast, anxious for a new, _better_ life.

 **He exhibits no restraint**

Hamilton and his friends were shown screwing around at the tavern where they met, all cheering and shouting those same old words, _"To the revolution! For freedom!"_

 **He takes and he takes and he takes**

The ghost was shown with a fox mask, playing someone at chess, all of his players a person in his life. Some of them were gone. Some were in danger. Hamilton above it all was smiling cruely at his opponent, as though he knew a secret.

 **And he keeps winning anyway**

Another ghost appeared in front of Hamilton. Washington. Hamilton was smiling smugly.

 **He changes the game**

 **He plays and he raises the stakes**

 **And if there's a reason**

 **He seems to thrive when so few survive, then Goddamnit**

 _ **I'm willing to wait for it**_

 _ **I'm willing to wait for it**_

 _ **Life doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints**_

 _ **It takes and it takes and it takes**_

 _ **We rise and we fall**_

 _ **And if there's a reason I'm still alive**_

 _ **When so many have died**_

 _ **Then I'm willing to-**_

 ** _Wait for it..._**

 ** _Wait for it..._**

 ** _Please review! It seriously makes my day!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUGH! I KEEP FORGETTING!**

 **BUT NOW I REMEMBER: Dear Readers, thanks for dropping by for another trip of the Magic School Bus of feels. If you happen to notice something in the story that another animator did, it's because I used some parts of their animation to help me write. NOTE HOWEVER THAT I DO NOT OWN THESE ANIMATIONS BECAUSE I CANNOT DRAW TO SAVE MY LIFE. ANOTHER REASON WHY I'M WRITING. :) (Drawing is East's job. I just write on my computer and look pretty.)**

 **So, just to be safe from now on: Any animation references you may see in this story are not of my original idea. (I know I stole from Marzy-Meh's (now called Imagine) Wait for it video A LOT). The ghosts however, are mine. (Sort of, I explain in the story.)**

 **Another last minute note: I LOVE YOU PEOPLE SO MUCH. I'M NOT KIDDING. Like, I've lost my drive before on another story that I ended up deleting because no one gave me any feedback, but you guys are awesome! I'm not saying that for flattery, you guys are the best! There is nothing an author loves more than people supporting their story. THANK YOU, YOU ARE THE BEST!**

 **(Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I hit a huge writer's block and couldn't think of anything. Thank you for being patient! I'm pretty sure the only reason I can write this** _now_ **is because it's freezing winter where I live and I can relate to the characters here.)**

 **One last thing. If it's sort of hard to read this chapter, it's because I forgot if I bold or italicize the lyrics, and I can't tell because my computer glitches when ever I try to read my story. Please tell me in the reviews!**

 **Thank you! Enjoy!**

"Whooo! I'm beat!" West said, slumping backwards into the office chair in the control room invisible to everyone. _Except Peggy._ Their mind traitorously supplied. They shivered slightly, before pushing the thought away and looking over at East, who looked very energetic and happy.

"Aww come on, the last song wasn't _so_ difficult!" East cheerfully exclaimed. West shot them a dirty look. "That's because you were _absent_ last chapt- I mean, song. Do you know how hard it is to control all of those ghosts? Especially since they're duplicates! Hades is getting kinda pissed at me..."

East rolled their eyes. "Only because you made like thirty copies of Angelica in the song Satisfied."

"It was only three."

"Whatever. It was enough." West got up from their chair and looked through the window out onto the group below them. They were still silently staring at Burr after the last song, and West couldn't blame Burr for looking a little bit embarrassed. Who wouldn't after spilling out their story. Heck, Angelica had looked similar to Aaron, but she had shaken off the feeling quickly. She was a seriously strong-willed woman.

 _Peggy on the other hand..._

West shivered again. "What?" East asked, coming up behind West. "N-nothing. Nothing. I mean- it's just- Peggy." East paled considerably.

"Yeah, that was a weird period..." They fell silent as they watched the group again.

A moment or two passed before West spoke again. "Y'know, Halloween passed not so long ago..."

East shook their head. "Yes, I know, I was _with_ you. What about it?"

West gave an evil grin. "We could always mess with them..."

East gave West a worried look. "Hades..." West waved their hand dismissively. "Yes, yes yes I know. But I was thinking we bring in a few more people as well."

East shot them a panicked look as West strode for the control monitor. "West. West! WEST! Don't you dare!" West looked back at East with an evil grin as they finished typing out the commands into the control monitor.

"Risk is my motto."

West hit the enter button and the entire room pulsed a dark blue.

Meanwhile in the underworld, Hades cursed the annoying author as they stole another group of American Revolution soldiers.

"DAMN YOU WEST!" He shouted.

Charles Lee hit the floor, face first, a satisfying "oW!" coming from him as he did.

George walked forward to help the young man up, who wrenched his arm away from George's grip. "Washington." He hissed. "Hamilton. Laurens. Mulligan. Lafayette. Where am I? Did you kidnap me as revenge?"

 _"Well damn,"_ West's voice boomed from the invisible speakers. " _I forgot how damn annoying he was."_

 _"Agreed,"_ Came East's voice. " _Should we put him in the bubble?"_

 _"But of course."_

An seemingly glass bubble came up and enclosed Lee inside of it. He pounded on the sides of it, shouting for them to let him out, but to no avail.

"Dear lord! Can the man even breathe in that thing?" Madison asked worriedly.

As if he heard him, Lee dropped to the bottom of the bubble and started choking, hands around his neck.

 _"Of course he can."_ West said, as though offended. " _What do you take me for?"_ Lee got off of the bubble's floor, annoyed that that hadn't worked.

Burr looked down nervously at the ground. " _Oh come on!"_ West's voice shouted as Burr jumped. " _I only made you sing in the Schuyler Sister's song because I need more vie- you know what never mind. You yourself chose to sing that song. Over and out."_

West's voice vanished. The rest of the group looked around at each other, confused as to why Lee showed up in the first place.

 _Stay alive..._

Everyone in the room jolted at the sound of Eliza's voice singing so eerily. She shook her head, indicating it wasn't her who said anything. "Not me, I promise you that wasn't me." Alexander moved to her side, and took her hand. She smiled thankfully at him.

 _Stay alive..._

There was a flash of white with an accompanying _BOOM_ and everyone jumped. "Are those... cannons?" Jefferson asked, worriedly.

This musical-abduction-(what ever it was!)-was way more serious than he had assumed it would be. This musical was causing him to take his actions into consideration. He had never done that before, and it was rather humbling. He hadn't cared before. If some casualties happened because of his actions, too bad peasants! But because he was watching this war, now, in front of him, he was suddenly haunted by the ghosts of his past mistakes.

 _I have never seen the General so despondent_

Charles Lee, inside of his bubble, whipped around to see the _ghost of Alexander freaking Hamilton._ Which, he told himself hysterically, as he fell backwards, was impossible! That bastard was standing nearby! But... this one looked younger! What the hell was going on?!

 _I have taken over writing all his correspondence_

General George Washington appeared as at his desk, tearing his hair out as he stared at the map before him. The snow outside of the window swirled and slammed against the glass as though preying on him. The candle on the desk dimmed and brightened in accordance to the wind outside, and because of it, he shivered. In another room, Alexander wrote by candlelight, letters taking over the surface that he had, the quill in his hands shaking as he continued to write, _write, write, write. He had to keep going, it wouldn't do anyone any good if he dropped dead from the cold. Anything at all to help the war effort._

 _Congress writes, "George, attack the British forces."_

 _I shoot back, we have resorted to eating our horses._

Jefferson paled, and Madison gave a small dry heave. It was sad and disgusting to see such proud men being dramatic about such a small detail. Hercules shook his head as he thought back to some of the other horrors from that awful winter. Frostbite, cold, starvation, many soldiers either died or ditched the war effort. It was a miracle they had made it out alive.

 _Local merchants deny us equipment, assistance_

 _They only take British money, so sing a song of sixpence._

Laurens appeared, bundled up in all of his clothes and arguing with another man about the supplies in their store. The man continued to shake his head, even when Laurens continued to show money. They desperately needed the supplies, but he refused. Frusterated and angered, Laurens stormed out of the store, slamming his fist against one of the walls. He let out a breath, packed some snow against his aching fist and trudged back out onto the street, meeting with Alexander, who had the same angered expression. The walked back into the valley together, but in silence.

 _The cavalry's not coming._

George appeared again, facing the back wall which had a map tacked up covered in blue and red splotches. Mostly red. It looked like blood. And on his desk, letters were stacked in a messy pile. All of them had been crumpled.

 _But, sir!_

 _Alex, listen. There's only one way for us to win this_

The general turned and crossed the room to put both hands on the soldier's shoulders.

 _Provoke outrage, outright._

A new light came into Alexander's eyes as he looked back at his commanding officer, a strong grin on his face.

 _That's right_

 _Don't engage strike by night_

 _Remain relentless 'till their troops take flight_

 _Make it impossible to justify the cost of the fight_

 _Outrun_

 _Outrun_

 _Outlast_

 _Outlast_

 _Hit 'em quick get out fast_

 _Chick-a-plao!_

Alexander cheered. Washington flinched, then turned, staring at the man before him. Alexander flushed, and George inwardly smiled. _At least he was still with his friends..._

 _Stay alive 'till this horror show is past_

George turned back to the wall, this time looking out the window that still had the snow beating against it and the wind howling and screaming.

 _We're gonna fly a lot of flags half-mast._

The ghosts and the room that housed the general's make-shift office faded away as a new room replaced it. This room looked like Alexander's room from earlier, and in the room were Alexander himself, John, Hercules, and Gilbert, all holding a glass of beer. Their smiles were grim and solemn, but their eyes shined of hope, the hope that they would all make it out _alive_ and _together_.

 _Raise a glass!_

 _I go back to New York and my apprenticeship_

Hercules said appearing and vanishing in the space of the moment it took to tell his story.

 _I ask for French aid, I pray that France has sent a ship._

Lafayette appeared for a second, distress on his face as the flames of destruction that would come were reflected on his face. He vanished as he closed his eyes and prayed that his country would come in time.

John appeared, standing behind Alexander, the scene frozen except for him. He and Alexander were in Alexander's room, quills scattered on the floor, papers on every available surface, and ink splatters on their faces and hands.

 _I stay at work with Hamilton_

 _We write essays against slavery_

 _And everyday's a test of our camaraderie and bravery_

He vanished again, and Alexander appeared, dressed in his uniform, no scenery behind him except the darkness of a winter's night.

 _We cut supply lines, we steal contraband_

 _We pick and choose our battles and places to take a stand_

 _And everyday,_

 _"Sir, entrust me with a command,"_

 _And everyday_

The general appeared behind Alexander, a light from the heavens illuminating his frame,his face hidden by the shadows of his hat, and his fury at the suggestion that his right-hand man consider putting himself in harm's way. His answer to the suggestion was a single word, which he spat out day after day, internally terrified of losing one of his most loyal men.

 _No._

 _He dismisses me out of hand._

 _Instead of me_

 _He promotes Charles Lee_

Alexander's ghost turned and pointed his finger at the audience, but instead of a ghost of Charles Lee appearing as Washington did, a light illuminated Charles in his little bubble.

Charles blinked sharply against the light as Alexander's ghost mockingly shook his hands as though this was a great celebration. His voice described how angry he was that he hadn't been given that rank.

 _Makes him second-in-command:_

At that moment, Charles's duplicate popped out from behind him and shouted with glee as though he was a child,

 _I'm a General. Wheee!_

Charles flinched as Alexander's ghost shot a fierce glare at both the actual Charles, and his duplicate, the one that was sitting atop his bubble and blowing raspberries as he grinned smugly. _Had he really been that childish about it?_

 _Yeah. He's not the choice I would have gone with_

Alexander continued, crossing his arms and glaring as his friends took up their places next to him and also glared.

 _He shits the bed at the Battle of Monmouth!_

 _Everyone attack!_

The scene flipped to the battle grounds, soldiers on the ground, blood spilling as the opposing armies tried to take each other out. And above it all, the coward trying to run with his tail between his legs.

 _Retreat!_

 _Attack!_

 _Retreat!_

 _What are you doing_ _, Lee?! Get back on your feet!_

 _But there's so many of them!_

 _I'm sorry, is this not your speed?!_

 _Hamilton!_

Hamilton jumped to attention, fully ready for what was finally his time.

 _Ready, sir!_

 _Have Lafayette take the lead!_

Hamilton wilted before sighing and continuing, _Yes, sir!_ , and taking off into the crowd of soldiers to find his friend as George continued to stare down his cowardly officer.

Laurens appeared, bloodied, bruised, and battered, his expression grim as he reported to his officer the casualties of the battle. _A thousand soldiers **die** in a hundred degree heat._

 _As we snatch a stalemate from the jaws of defeat,_ Lafayette added, a small slash from someone's bayonet across his cheek and a trickle of blood dripping down his forehead.

 _Charles Lee was left behind without a pot to piss in_

 _He started sayin' this to anybody who would listen:_

Lee appeared, red in the face as he shouted obscenities about the "Great General Washington".

 _Washington cannot be left alone to his devices_

 _Indecisive, from crisis to crisis_

 _The best thing he can do for the revolution is_

 _turn 'n go back to plantin'_

 _tabacco in Mount Vernon._

 _Ooo!_

Washington reappeared, sitting at his desk as he wrote letters back to Congress.

 _Don't do a thing. History will prove him wrong_

 _But, sir!_

 _We have a war to fight, let's move along_

Alexander walked out of the tent and found Laurens waiting for him. His gaze was hard as he looked at his best friend besides him.

 _Strong words from Lee, someone oughta hold him to it_

 _I can't disobey orders_

 _Then I'll do it_

Alexander looked at him in shock as Laurens took his hand and turned to fully face him. His eyes looked soft as he spoke to his friend.

 _Alexander, you're the closest friend I've got_

Alexander sighed and put his forehead against his.

 _Laurens,_

 _do not throw away your shot_

A crack resounded throughout the room.


End file.
